


Han Yuki's Journal

by lostboredom



Category: A.C.E, Choice - Fandom, Honey10 - Fandom, Kim Wooseok - Fandom, Lee Jinhyuk - Fandom, Stray Kids, Weishin - Fandom, ham wonjin - Fandom, kang minhee - Fandom, originalcharacters - Fandom, producex101
Genre: Love Story, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Weishin, boyslove, bxb - Freeform, highschool
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostboredom/pseuds/lostboredom
Summary: Kehidupan Han Yuki berjalan normal dan biasa saja. Tipikal pelajar SMA biasa yang melalui hari dengan datar dan tanpa konflik sama sekali. Hingga suatu hari sosok anak menonjol di sekolah mulai muncul dan mengusik ketenangannya.
Relationships: Alternate Universe - Relationship, Romance - Relationship, Strangers to Lovers - Relationship, comingofage - Relationship, han yuki - Relationship, han yuri - Relationship, koreanboys, schoollove, seoul - Relationship, weishin - Relationship
Comments: 4





	1. Orphic

07 Juni 2018.

Entah apa yang mendasari saya, seorang Han Yuki. Tiba-tiba mulai menulis jurnal harian seperti ini. Noona-ku terus-terusan saja mendorongku untuk menuangkan tiap buah pikiranku ke dalam bentuk tulisan, hanya karena aku hobi membaca. AHHH JINJJA ! Padahal tidak semua orang yang hobi membaca harus menjadi penulis, tidak semua orang yang hobi menulis harus menjadi penulis terkenal, dan tidak semua orang yang hobi menyanyi harus menjadi seorang penyanyi, begitu seterusnya.

Namun sarannya kujalankan saja, karena aku tak ingin mendengar khotbah nya untuk menjadi lebih produktif tiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, utamanya saat aku baru pulang sekolah sore tadi dan kami tak sengaja bertemu di Convenience Store dekat Sungai Han. (Padahal aku hanya ingin melahap ramyeon ku dengan tenang). Jadi kuputuskan menulis jurnal harian ini saja. Walau sebenarnya tak ada yang menarik dari hidupku sehari-hari. Aku hanya seorang pelajar Sekolah Menengah Atas berusia 17 tahun yang lahir dan besar di Seoul. Jujur, aku sudah bosan dengan kota ini.

Aku tak punya banyak teman, kerjaanku di kelas saat jam kosong ataupun jam istirahat hanya membaca buku. Tidak aku bukan tipikal anak yang pintar dan menonjol di kelas. Karena buku yang kubaca bukan buku pelajaran melainkan buku novel terjemahan. Dan hari ini aku sukses menamatkan Novel Skullduggery Pleasant dengan tenang tanpa gangguan Soobin, teman sebangkuku yang selalu saja mengajakku menemaninya bermain Sepak bola bersama kakak-kakak kelas di lapangan agar Seunji dari kelas 2-C yang sering menonton pertandingan tertarik padanya. Padahal aku tak suka bermain sepak bola. Ya, aku memang lelaki yang payah. Apakah lelaki lain juga menulis jurnal seperti ini?

Sepertinya hanya itu saja yang bisa kuceritakan untuk hari ini. Sungguh hari senin yang biasa saja memang. Oh aku melewatkan satu hal lagi, ini tentang trio lelaki populer dari kelas 2-A. Choi Seongjin, Kim Minseo, dan Han Yuri yang ruang kelasnya berada di lantai 3 gedung utama. Kelas mereka sangat eksklusif karena berisi anak-anak murid pilihan yang pintar dan berpengaruh secara strata ekonomi. Pagi tadi mereka datang ke kelas kami. Kelas 2-F. Kelas yang berisi anak yang biasa-biasa saja sepertiku. (Letak kelas kami sendiri berada di dekat halaman belakang sekolah. Tidak heran anak-anak kelas kami sering bolos untuk bermain game di PC Room).

Mereka sangat jarang menampakkan diri di kelas kami. Dan kedatangan mereka lumayan membuat heboh. Utamanya untuk anak-anak perempuan karena mereka bertiga memang terlihat tampan layaknya idol yang biasa tampil di acara Music Bank yang biasa didatangi Noona-ku bersama teman-teman fangirlsnya. Aku sendiri bersikap biasa saja dan masih saja asik dengan coretan doodle yang kubuat di halaman belakang buku tulisku.

Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka yang berwajah cantik seperti idol wanita namun juga rupawan seperti pangeran jaman dinasti Juseon menghampiriku. Aku tahu namanya adalah Han Yuri. Tidak hanya karena papan nama yang bersandang di bajunya tetapi karena dia memang anak populer yang sering mewakili sekolah untuk ajang menari dan menyanyi, aku dengar dia juga trainee di salah satu agensi kpop. Namanya sering terpampang di Koran sekolah dan di website sekolah. Ia menyapukan rambut coklatnya ke belakang dengan telapak tangannya lalu tersenyum lebar.

Heol. Aku sangat terkejut saat dia mengaku pernah melihatku membaca novel Lima Sekawan karya Enid Blyton di kafe Mula kemarin. Namun ia tak sempat menyapaku karena aku langsung beranjak pulang (aku baru ingat saat itu Eomma memintaku untuk membeli Tteobboki di Convenience Store). Ia berniat ingin meminjam novel itu dan aku spontan menjawab Iya. Karena tatapan setiap orang semuanya terarah kepadaku dan aku benci jadi tontonan. Aku berjanji akan membawakannya besok pagi, ia berterimakasih dan memberikanku senyum lebar itu lagi sambil mengerling. Aku pikir ia sedang aegyo kepadaku, tapi segera kutepis pikiran konyol itu.

Selepas kepergian mereka, mejaku menjadi lokasi konferensi pers karena hampir semua anak di kelas tak berhenti menanyaiku perihal mengapa aku bisa berbicara dengan trio penuh nilai estetika itu. Aku tak tahu harus jawab apa. Jadi aku hanya menjawab "Nado mollayo, mungkin karena takdir" dengan seadanya lalu lanjut mencoret-coret sesuatu yang aku pun tak mengerti itu apa.

Omona ini betul-betul aneh sekali. Isangeeee. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau seorang Han Yuri bisa mengenalku seperti ini? Dan mengapa ia mau meminjam novelku. Aku tak pernah tahu seseorang seperti dia bisa membaca sebuah novel. Haruskah aku membawakan novelku ke kelasnya besok? Atau haruskah aku menitipkannya ke salah satu anak kelas 2-A? tapi tunggu aku ini bukan pelayannya. Aneh. Dasar Han Yuri aneh. Mengapa pula nama kami harus selaras seperti ini? Han Yuki ... Han Yuri? Seperti dongeng Princess and The Pauper saja. Kami memiliki nama yang mirip tetapi memiliki nasib yang berbeda. Aku harap tak ada keanehan lain selain ini.

Akan kulanjutkan tulisan ini nanti. Dua adik sepupuku dari Itaewon sudah datang. Sepertinya mereka akan minta di dongengkan dongeng tentang Goblin lagi. Semoga aku tidak akan mati bosan.

🌈🌈🌈

08 Juni 2018.

Sepertinya aku tidak dapat menyebut jurnalku ini sebagai jurnal harian. Mengingat aku tidak bisa menulisnya setiap hari. Pertama kali menulis jurnal ini di hari Senin dan sekarang sudah hari Sabtu saja. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali, bahkan istilah berjalan sudah tidak tepat. Lebih pantas disebut terbang atau berteleportasi.

Sudah empat hari sejak kupinjamkan novelku kepada Han Yuri. Dan hari ini ia telah mengembalikannya padaku. Awalnya aku berniat mengumpulkan tekad untuk memberikannya secara langsung saat aku melewati gedung utama. Tetapi rasa malu menjadi pusat perhatian mengalahkan segalanya. Setiba di kelas bukannya menghindari perhatian, perhatian kembali menemukannya.

Han Yuri sudah menungguku di kursiku yang paling belakang dan terletak paling sudut di samping jendela. Kali ini ia datang hanya bersama Choi Seongjin. Mereka berdua Nampak asik bersenda gurau. Sementara anak-anak lain berpura-pura asik dengan aktifitas masing-masing padahal aku tahu kelima indra mereka memantau dengan sigap.

Tanpa basa-basi segera kukeluarkan novel Lima Sekawan seri Sirkus Misterius yang ia maksud, aku sempat berniat ingin bertanya mengapa ia ingin membaca novel anak-anak. Namun kuurungkan niatku karena bel sudah berbunyi tepat setelah kuletakkan novel itu ke tangannya. Ia kembali tersenyum kepadaku, kali ini senyuman miring yang menunjukkan lesung pipit di sudut bibirnya. Butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk kembali ke dunia nyata, tepat sebelum Kang Ssaem memasuki kelas untuk pelajaran Sejarah kami.

Han Yuri tidak memberitahuku kapan ia akan mengembalikan novelku itu, karena salahku juga karena lupa bertanya. Dan sore tadi sepulang sekolah, aku sedang makan Odeng dengan Soobin di foodcourt depan sekolah, ketika Han Yuri dan kawan-kawannya tiba-tiba menghampiri meja kami yang berada di tenda dekat trotoar. Han Yuri meletakkan novel yang sudah ia pinjam di meja, lalu berkata "Thanks Yuki-ah" seraya mengibaskan jari telunjuknya di samping pelipisnya lalu tersenyum sambil berlalu.

Soobin hanya melongo melihatku yang juga melongo menatap kepergian kumpulan lelaki-lelaki idaman itu. "OMO OMO. YA ! Ia baru saja menyebut namamu" ucapnya kemudian memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Eoh, aku juga dengar itu. Mungkin seseorang di kelas memberitahunya" aku menjawab sambil menggigit odengku. Aku berusaha terdengar tak peduli. Padahal sebenarnya kakiku lemas. Wae? Wae Geurae? Waeyo? Baru pertama kali ini seseorang dari anak-anak populer itu memanggil namaku. Rasanya bisa dibilang lega? Setidaknya aku tak lagi begitu invisible di sekolah ini. Terima kasih Enid Blyton.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan padanya. Mengenai pendapatnya tentang buku itu dan banyak hal lain, aku bahkan tidak menawarinya Odeng sama sekali. Saking buruknya skill berkomunikasiku. Tapi sepertinya kami memang terlalu beda kelas. Ia tak bisa jauh dari kumpulan teman-teman dan pengagumnya. Sementara aku tidak bisa jauh dari sifat pengecutku.

Aku sempat mengandai-andai bila saja Han Yuri hanyalah remaja biasa sepertiku. Akankah aku dan dia bisa menjadi seperti aku dan Soobin yang kemana-mana selalu berdua? Akankah kami akan ke toko buku bersama dan hanya berdua? Akankah kami jadi begitu akrab tanpa aku harus khawatir anak-anak lain akan memperhatikanku dari kejauhan. Akankah?

Namun berandai-andai memang tak ada gunanya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan seusai menulis ini. Mungkin mendengarkan Troye Sivan sebelum tidur akan membantuku tidur dengan pulas.

🌈🌈🌈

10 Juni 2018.

Rencanaku untuk produktif di hari minggu buyar sudah. Karena aku dengan cerobohnya menghabiskan waktu dari pagi – malam dengan menstalking sosial media seseorang yang seharusnya dari dulu kuikuti. Namun ku tak berniat karena awalnya aku mengira isinya hanya tentang ajang pamer yang hanya akan membuatku iri. Tetapi ternyata isi akun Instagram Han Yuri jauh dari stigma yang sudah kucapkan padanya. Aku pikir ia hanya mengupload foto selca di akunnya. Namun kenyataan menamparku telak.

Feednya begitu terkurasi dengan rapi dan indah. Berisi 20% foto kucingnya yang bukan kucing ras yang ia adopsi dari animal shelter, 30% foto buku – buku dari berbagai genre tapi kebanyakan adalah buku puisi dan sastra berat, 30% foto pantai dari berbagai tempat dan waktu, dan 20% nya lagi adalah lukisan cat air yang ia gambar sendiri. Daebak.

Seolah aku hanyalah sebutir debu di banding dirinya. Ia tak sekalipun mengupload foto dirinya kecuali untuk foto profilnya itu pun foto dirinya yang diambil dari belakang. Highlight storiesnya hanya ada dua yaitu video dirinya menyanyi yang hanya di shoot sampai leher dan video dirinya menari, dan tentu saja ia mengenakan masker. Mengapa ia berkeras menyembunyikan rupanya ? apakah karena ia seorang trainee? . Aku simpulkan, anak ini istimewa dan berbakat. Cukup lama aku men-scroll laman Instagram-nya. Hingga aku tak menyadari aku sudah tiba di postingannya yang paling pertama yaitu foto padang bunga daisy yang merekah. Untung saja jariku tidak ceroboh menekan tombol Like. Karena bila aku lakukan. Habislah sudah. Aku akui, menguntit sosial media seseorang adalah aktifitas yang sangat tidak sehat.

Seingatku pun aku tak pernah terpukau seperti ini pada seseorang. Terutama untuk seseorang yang aku kenal di dunia nyata. Apalagi dia itu lelaki. Rasanya aneh dan sangat tak wajar. Aku merenungi diri selama hampir setengah jam (Ya, hari ini aku benar-benar membuang waktuku). Hingga akhirnya, aku kembali menyimpulkan bahwa rasa kagum amat besar yang kurasakan untuk sosok Han Yuri hanyalah rasa kagum sewajarnya karena ia memilki passion yang sama denganku kecuali untuk urusan meniti karir menjadi idol tentunya. Apakah aku resmi menjadi seorang penggemar Han Yuri? Well, anggap saja begitu.

Mungkin saja hubunganku dengannya hanya akan tetap menjadi teman seangkatan saja. Kejadian langka ia meminjam novelku kemarin anggap saja sebagai keberuntungan dan kebetulan semata. Untuk seterusnya mungkin aku hanya bisa memantau perkembangannya lewat media sosial dan media sekolah. Hari ini aku disadarkan bahwa seseorang dengan tampilan fisik yang sempurna juga ada yang memiliki personality yang unik dan nyaris sempurna seperti Han Yuri. 

Baiklah. Sudah cukup aku terkesima dengan Han Yuri hari ini. Noona-ku minta ditemani menonton Insidious di ruang tengah. Ini sudah kali kelima kami menonton film itu. Dan ia tetap saja takut. Aigoo... Semoga aku tidak akan menguap dan membangkitkan sisi keganasan Noonaku, seorang Han Yuna si Mahasiswi perkasa.

🌈🌈🌈


	2. Abendrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cafe, The Thrill, and The Sunset

17 Juni 2018,

Sudah seminggu jurnal ini tak kuisi, tugas-tugas sekolah begitu menyita perhatianku. Dan tak ada hal menarik selama beberapa hari terakhir. Hanya pergi ke sekolah, belajar, kesana – sini bersama Seo Soobin dan mendengarkan celotehannya yang beragam terutama tentang girlgroup – girlgroup kesayangannya yang maha banyak. Aigoo.. anak itu luar biasa, nilainya tetap saja di atas rata-rata meskipun disibukkan dengan aktifitas fanboying dan klub sepak bolanya. Tiap aku tanya tentang rahasianya, jawabannya selalu "itu semua karena asupan semangat dari Seunji, malaikat kelas 2-C"... AAHHH... michin namja !!!

Perihal si aneh Han Yuri yang tak pernah berhenti kubahas sejak hari pertama ku menulis jurnal ini, hubungan ku dan dia bisa di bilang kembali seperti biasa. Hanya teman satu sekolah yang berbeda kelas dan berbeda kasta. Aku dengar – dengar ia sibuk dengan jadwal latihan agensinya yang kian padat, mungkin itu sebabnya aku tak pernah melihatnya berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sepulang sekolah di kafe samping sekolah. Tapi satu hal yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, kini tiap kami berpapasan ia selalu tersenyum padaku, dan aku pun spontan membalasnya. Bisa dibilang kami jadi sedikit akrab, tapi dalam konteks yang hanya sebatas kenalan. Ya seperti itulah kira-kira. Kkeut !

Dan hari ini aku benar – benar kosong. Soobin pergi ke Music Bank lagi untuk menonton comeback para biasnya, kali ini ia bersama Noona ku yang ingin menonton perform boygrup favoritnya. Bukan pertama kali ini idol mereka sama-sama comeback di waktu yang bersamaan. Tapi sudah berkali-kali, karena mereka berdua memang multifandom. Hah ! saat mereka berdua sudah bertemu dan mulai membahas dunia peridolan, tinggallah aku menyimak dan tak mengerti apa-apa. Aku sepertinya harus mendirikan klub membaca buku atau semacamnya. Nama Yuri sempat terbersit di pikiranku, tapi kuacuhkan pikiran itu. Mungkin saja ia meminjam bukuku saat itu untuk keperluan properti foto di agensinya. Aku saja yang terlalu semangat mengira sudah menemukan seseorang di jalan ninja yang sama. Han Yuki pabo-yaaa.

Jadi sore tadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kafe Tajagi yang berada di Sinheung-ro, daerah Yongsan-gu, tak jauh dari rumahku. Aku pergi sendirian kali ini. Aku lelah dengan celetukan orang-orang yang selalu menuduhku dan Soobin sebagai pasangan kekasih karena kemana-mana selalu bersama, bahkan ke toilet pun kami selalu berdua. Sangat memuakkan. Dan Soobin sialan selalu bersikap seolah –olah hal itu benar. Ya Soobin-ah Jugeosseo* !!! (*mati kau).

Suasana di kafe Tajagi sangat sama persis dengan apa yang kulihat di akun Instagram mereka. Suasana retro dengan barang – barang vintage, poster – poster film, dan lampu warna-warni yang begitu kusukai menghiasi tiap sudut ruang. Karena terpukau dengan desain tangga mereka yang seperti membawaku ke masa lalu, aku akhirnya tiba di lantai 2. 

Aku beruntung ada meja kosong di barisan terakhir. Jadi aku segera duduk disana, memesan Ice Americano latte si minuman kebangsaanku, dan memperhatikan mesin ketik tua di ujung meja. Aku mengira-ngira sudah berapa orang yang pernah mengetikkan jemarinya di mesin itu. Aku harap mesin ketik itu dapat berbicara, sehingga aku bisa mendengarkan ceritanya sembari menunggu minumanku datang. Tiba-tiba rasa kesepian menyergapku, setelah kuperhatikan secara seksama, hanya aku satu-satunya yang duduk sendiri di ruangan ini. Aku harap Soobin bisa menculikku detik ini juga, aku rela menonton kpop dan mendengarkan teriakan memekakan telinga... Asal tidak sendirian seperti ini.

Kucoba mengingat hal-hal menyenangkan dibalik kesendirianku, dan tepat sekali My Favorite Things dari Ost The Sound Of Music yang di bawakan oleh tokoh anime Sakamichi no Apollon mengalun melalui speaker Kafe.

"Raindrops on roses

And Whiskers on kittens

Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens

Brown paper packages tied up with strings

These are a few of my favorite things"

Aku ingat aku bersama Noona dan teman – teman SMA Noona ku, Jinhyuk Hyung dan Wooseok Hyung sangat sering membawakan lagu ini di acara sekolahku saat aku masih SMP dulu. Karena sekolah kami berada di bawah Yayasan yang sama. Jinhyuk Hyung memainkan drum, Wooseok Hyung memainkan biola, Noonaku bernyanyi, sementara aku memainkan piano. Sekarang aku masih tak percaya, Jinhyuk Hyung dan Wooseok Hyung sudah menjadi idol. Mereka menjadi member UP10TION. Sepertinya kehidupan idol memang sangat lekat dengan duniaku.

Segerombolan lelaki yang duduk di depan jendela besar di hadapanku nampak menggodai salah satu teman mereka yang tak berhenti bergoyang mengikuti irama musik. Salah satu dari mereka lalu mengajak yang lainnya untuk berfoto sebelum mereka pulang dengan latar langit senja yang mulai tiba. Tetapi lelaki yang asyik bergoyang dan duduk menghadap jendela itu lebih memilih duduk dan menikmati makanannya, sementara keempat temannya sibuk saling memotret satu sama lain, mungkin untuk update SNS mereka. Pemandangan senja dari jendela lantai atas kafe ini memang tersaji sangat apik. Dua jendela besar dengan pemandangan langit merah muda bercampur orens dan dipadukan pemandangan kota Seoul dengan gedung-gedung khasnya. Kuakui kotaku ini memang berjuta pesona.

Sekali lagi kuperhatikan punggung tegap lelaki yang asyik bergoyang dengan dunianya sendiri itu. Aku seketika mengagumi rasa percaya dirinya. Dan pemandangan senja di padukan siluet dirinya yang duduk manis menikmati pemandangan tanpa beban itu nampak begitu menyatuh. Tak perlu berpose macam – macam seperti yang teman – temannya lakukan di sebelahnya. Ia hanya perlu duduk dan siluet keindahan langsung menyeruak keluar dari sosoknya.

Keinginan untuk mengabadikan moment langsung membersit di pikiranku, aku menyadari memotret orang asing tanpa izin itu sangat dilarang. Tapi aku rasa bila hanya memotret siluetnya dari belakang sama sekali tak masalah. Baru saja aku selesai menekan tombol potret di kamera ponselku, sedetik kemudian lelaki itu mendadak menoleh dan aku hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselku saat itu juga.

Dia sama sekali bukan orang asing buatku.

Dia Han Yuri.

Teman sekolahku yang selama ini sering sekali kubahas di jurnal tidak jelas dan maha panjang melebihi tugas makalah mingguan Juyeon Ssaem ini.

Aku merasakan jantungku mendadak terpompa dengan cepat, jemariku berkeringat, dan mulutku gemetaran. Seolah aku baru saja di tangkap basah, dan memang begitu keadaannya. Mengapa aku sering sekali bertemu dengannya di luar sekolah? Setelah di Kafe Mula, sekarang di Kafe Tajagi. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Dia menatapku lama, sementara aku berpura-pura menatap wallpaper dinding yang membatasi dua jendela yang tak bersalah di depanku. Apa yang aku lakukan ? dasar Yuki bodoh.

Situasi genting nan memalukan itu terselamatkan oleh pelayan yang membawakan minumanku, aku segera meneguk Americano ku dengan gugup, berusaha menghindari kontak mata. Rasanya ingin ku tampar diriku saat itu, karena sikapku yang berusaha menghindar. Padahal sudah jelas, aku sebenarnya ingin menyapanya duluan tetapi kegugupan tidak jelas tak berhenti menyerang kewarasanku.

"Yuki-ah ! ya ! Yuki-ah !"

Aku nyaris tersedak. Tak perlu mencari sumber suara, aku sudah yakin siapa pemilik suara husky ini. Segera ku alihkan wajahku ke Han Yuri yang menyapaku dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan riang.

Dia tertawa kecil melihatku mengusap bibirku dengan tissue karena Americano yang tadi nyaris tersembur keluar dari mulutku. Rasanya ingin ku teriak "Mwolbwa?! Joyonghi* !!!" padanya, tapi wajah polosnya membuatku tak tega. (*Apa lihat-lihat? Diamlah!)

Nappeun Namja....

"Oh Annyeong Yuri-ah" jawabku berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Kamu sudah dari tadi berada disini?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menghampiriku sambil membawa minumannya dan duduk di kursi kosong yang dari tadi menatapku kosong.

Aku mengangguk sambil mengaduk-aduk minumanku, agar terlihat sedikit normal. Lagu di speaker kini berganti menjadi lagu Moods – Love Is Real, dan kebetulan sekali lagu ini juga salah satu playlist lagu pengantar tidurku. Aku curiga kafe ini memutar lagu-lagu di playlist Spotify dan Melon milikku atau semacamnya. Dan untungnya lagu tersebut sangat membantu membuatku merasa rileks.

"Aku disini bersama teman - teman sesama trainee di agensiku. Biasanya saat hari minggu kami selalu jalan bareng setelah latihan, dan Yohan hyung hari ini ingin sekali ke kafe ini" ujarnya seraya mengerling ke salah satu temannya yang paling heboh tertawa. Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia menjelaskan detail itu padaku, karena aku tidak bertanya. Rasanya agak mengenaskan bila aku menjelaskan perihal aku ke kafe sendirian. Sementara sudah jelas seorang Han Yuri mana mungkin pergi ke kafe sendirian, selalu ada banyak orang yang mengelilinginya... waktu eksklusif berjalan berdua dengannya sepertinya hanya didapatkan orang tertentu saja.

Situasiku kembali terselamatkan. Teman-temannya yang juga terlihat seperti sekumpulan machinam , ulzzang, dan semua jenis deskripsi indah lainnya yang sangat heol wanjeon jinjja jeongmal real satu jenis dengan Yuri, memanggil Yuri untuk segera pergi katanya mereka diajak memasuki kelas memasak Bangchan untuk persiapan mengikuti variety show saat debut nanti. Wow sungguh agensi yang penuh persiapan.

"Eoh, aku duluan ya" pamitnya, diikuti teman – temannya yang menundukkan kepalanya ke arahku secara bersamaan. Aku sampai terkejut, aku bahkan bukan sunbaenim mereka. Yohan yang berjalan paling belakang, bahkan tersenyum begitu hangat sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Mendadak aku mengagumi attitude para trainee ini.

"Eoh, hati-hati ya" jawabku berusaha terdengar sestandar mungkin.

Aku berpikir mereka sudah berlalu, jadi aku mulai meminum minumanku lagi, dan aku nyaris tersedak kedua kalinya manakala Han Yuri si aneh tiba-tiba saja kembali datang dan menyentuh bahuku. Aku berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpah serapah, kalau saja yang melakukan ini adalah Soobin, dia pasti sudah habis aku kelitiki sampai aku capek.

"aku lupa bilang, gelas minum kita sama ya. Aku harap kisah kita jauh lebih baik dari ending film itu. Annyeong Yuki-ah" ucapnya cepat, aku bahkan belum meresponsnya tapi ia sudah melesat pergi.

Aku tertegun. Apa maksudnya tadi?

Kutatap gelasku yang sudah tinggal setengah terisi. Lalu kutatap gelas miliknya yang ia letakkan tepat di sebelah gelasku. Lalu jawabannya pun kutemukan.

Kedua gelas kami sama-sama bergambar dua tokoh dari film, Call Me By Your Name... yaitu Elio dan Oliver. Damn. Mengapa aku baru melihat kesamaan ini sekarang? Aku tahu film ini, aku ingat detail dan bahkan soundtracknya sekalipun, karena aku sudah menontonnya tiga kali untuk tugas meresensi film coming of age dari Somi Ssaem. Awalnya aku tak tahu bila film itu bertemakan percintaan Gay, jadi saat ku menonton filmnya, aku lumayan terkejut. 

Dan sekarang aku terkejut lagi saat mengingat ucapan Yuri. Kata-katanya terus terngiang hingga detik aku menulis ini. Ending filmnya memang menyedihkan. Dua tokoh utama tak bisa bersama. Lantas apa maksudnya mengucapkan hal itu kepadaku ? dia ingin kisah kita jauh lebih baik dari akhir film itu? Kisah? Apakah kami sedang menjalin sebuah kisah? Tetapi kisah apa yang dia maksud? Mengapa dia membuatku tergantung dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan di kepalaku?

Apakah dia hanya bermaksud bercanda dan hanya aku yang berlebihan disini?

Aku simpulkan begitu saja.

Rasanya ingin ku interogasi dirinya, tapi aku sadar aku tidak memiliki nyali.

Oh Andwae, saat ku menulis ini. Futille Devices yang di nyanyikan oleh Sufjan Stevens (yang merupakan ost Call Me By Your Name) tiba – tiba terputar di playlistku. Kebetulan macam apa lagi ini? Sudah tiga kali dalam sehari, sebuah lagu mengalun seolah menyesuaikan dengan suasana hatiku. Sudah seperti minum obat saja. Wae geurae???

Kuputuskan untuk menikmati musik dan menyelesaikan jurnal ini segera. Karena perkataan Yuri tadi sore, sekarang aku tak bisa mendengarkan lagu – lagu soundtrack Call Me By Your Name dengan perasaan yang sama lagi. Seolah tiap lirik yang mengalun bercerita tentangnya. Aku harap mindset ini tidak berlangsung lama.

"It's been a long, long time

Since I've memorized your face

It's been four hours now ...

But you are life I needed all along

I think of you as my brother

Although that sounds dumb

And words are futile devices ....."

Lirik itu kini melekat. Dan sosok yang kuingat hanya sosok Han Yuri yang tersenyum miring sebelum meninggalkanku di kafe Tajagi senja tadi.

🌈🌈🌈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halooooo....
> 
> Aku harap kalian bisa mengerti betapa bapernya diriku saat menulis chapter ini. Aku yakin kalian pasti pernah merasakan kebingungan dengan sikap seseorang terhadap kalian. Tetapi aku harap kalian bisa menemukan jawabannya.
> 
> Jadi tokoh Yuki dan Yuri ini sebenarnya sudah sering terbersit di pikiranku, sebelum aku ada ide untuk menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan. Terkadang aku memikirkan mereka sebelum tidur dan di jalan saat berangkat kerja. Aku bahkan membayangkan suatu saat membuat film dengan tokoh seperti mereka.
> 
> Di negaraku sangat kurang film maupun literatur yang bertema seperti kisah yang aku tulis ini. Kalaupun ada biasanya dalam bentuk ff yang biasanya kontennya terlalu eksplisit. Dan tentunya tak mendapat perhatian besar. Aku tak mengharapkan ceritaku ini akan dibaca orang banyak, tetapi aku berharap tulisanku ini akan membuatku puas karena aku selalu ingin menyampaikan bahwa perasaan manusia ke manusia lain itu beragam, begitupun dengan perasaan ke sesama gender yang biasanya di anggap aneh dan tabu. Aku lega perasaanku bisa terwakilkan melalui tulisan ini. Novel Lovesick dari Thailand adalah salah satu contoh karya sastra yang menginspirasiku, karena penjabarannya yang soft dan tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti cerita di film bertema gay kebanyakan. Tetapi bila ditanya apakah yang kutulis ini adalah percintaan sesama jenis? Aku tak bisa menjawab secara gamblang juga. Karena aku ingin kalian mengetahui langsung dari penjabaran Han Yuki-nya sendiri. Yuki adalah orang yang sangat rumit, terkadang aku juga tak mengerti jalan pikirannya, mungkin karena usianya masih belasan. Untuk selanjutnya aku berharap ia akan menjadi sosok yang disukai karena ia adalah salah satu 'anak' ku yang sangat istimewa. Sampai jumpa di bagian berikutnya. Kalian juga bisa membaca chapter ini di wattpad : fhyfierfianne karena aku juga menambahkan beberapa foto di chapter ini, dan kalian hanya bisa membacanya disana.
> 
> With Love,
> 
> \- A.S. E –
> 
> ('mamanya' Han Yuki)


	3. Rasasvada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet day between emptyness and confession.

18 Juni 2018,

Hari minggu kemarin terasa berjalan secepat kereta Shinkansen, dan hari ini sudah hari senin saja. Aku pun melalui rutinitas hari seninku yang membosankan seperti biasa... hanya bedanya hari ini ada kekosongan yang timbul, yang aku pun takjub akan penyebabnya. Si Han Yuri sudah terbilang sangat sering tidak masuk sekolah selama sehari karena mewakili sekolah dalam ajang seni, dia mendapatkan keringanan karena kontribusinya terhadap sekolah. Aku mengetahui hal itu dari anak – anak di sekolah yang sering sekali membahasnya secara terang-terangan di tiap sudut sekolah, dan aku pun dahulu tak memerdulikan tentang itu... karena prinsipku adalah urusan pribadiku adalah prioritas utama, sedangkan urusan orang lain adalah urusan masing-masing.

Tetapi hari ini... aku merasa kosong setelah mengetahui Han Yuri tidak masuk sekolah. Rasanya aneh saat aku berjalan di koridor ataupun di lapangan sekolah tanpa sapaan ramahnya. Tak ada yang membahas perihal ketidakhadiran Han Yuri sama sekali, padahal kelasku adalah kelas yang bisa dibilang di penuhi beberapa anak yang gila urusan. Mungkin karena hari ini kami fokus dengan beberapa kuis dadakan yang dilayangkan para Ssaem secara membabi-buta, padahal biasanya tak begini... aku curiga mereka telah bersekongkol untuk membuat kami menderita. Untung saja semalam aku belajar sedikit.

Seo Soobin yang menyadari kekosonganku mengajakku untuk bermain Game online di Kafe Internet di daerah Gangnam, mungkin ia merasa bersalah telah menelantarkanku demi idolanya kemarin, hingga aku harus ke kafe sendiri. Hah.. rupanya ia masih memiliki kepekaan hati.

Jadi sepulang sekolah berangkatlah kami kesana. Dan aku memesan beragam makanan dan minuman yang membuat Soobin geleng – geleng kepala. Cheese Ramyeon versi besar, Tiga botol Chilsung Cider, Tteokbboki super pedas, dan Sepiring besar Kimbab. Tadi aku tak makan banyak di jam makan siang, sepertinya karena saat itu pikiran kosongku masih mengelana kemana-mana. Mungkin saja pikiranku sudah tiba di Busan kalau saja Soobin tidak menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajahku, katanya aku terlihat seperti Zombie di film Train to Busan. Dasar tukang dramatisir, aku hampir saja melemparinya dengan sumpit kalau saja aku tidak sadar aku sedang berada di kafetaria sekolah.

Soobin memainkan beragam game di biliknya, sementara aku hanya setia dengan Overwatch dan Mario Kart. Aku akui aku memang tipe yang tak mudah bosan dan susah berpaling, sangat berbeda dengan Soobin yang selalu merekomendasikanku banyak hal baru. Aku harus lebih mendengarkannya lain kali.

Aku sedang di tengah arena balapan yang seru, saat Soobin yang tengah asyik dengan Bibimbap-nya tiba-tiba mengejutkanku dengan pertanyaannya yang menohok.

"Apakah kegundahanmu hari ini dikarenakan oknum bernama Han Yuri?"

AISH !!! Jariku di keyboard spontan terpeleset karena kaget dan membuatku keluar arena dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan.

Aku sontak menatap Soobin di sebelahku dengan tatapan MATILAH-KAU yang kuberikan dengan sepenuh hati.

Soobin mengedikkan bahunya, lalu menelan suapan terakhir Bibimbap-nya tanpa rasa bersalah. Wajahnya tenang sekali, dibandingkan dengan rupaku yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aniyaaa ! ya ! micheosseo?! Kapchagi wae?" aku meledakkan emosiku dengan suara tinggi. Lelaki berkacamata yang berada di sebelah Soobin sampai menumpahkan Coke yang tengah diminumnya, semua karena suara menyebalkanku yang begitu tiba-tiba. Diriku spontan menundukkan kepala berkali – kali untuk meminta maaf, sementara Soobin terkikik-kikik senang. Ia segera berhenti setelah aku memberikannya tatapan DIAMLAH-ATAU-KUCEKIK-KAU sambil kumeneguk Cider-ku.

"Ya imma! kau tak usah bereaksi berlebihan seperti ini, bilang tidak saja sudah cukup bukan? Santai saja. Ini hanya aku!" ujarnya setelah melihatku mulai tenang dan mengendalikan diri.

Aku tidak menjawab, aku masih bingung harus menanggapi dengan kata-kata apa. Karena aku tahu, aku baru saja membohongi perasaanku dan membohongi sahabat baikku.

"Kecuali dugaanku memang benar, aku bisa melihat binar-binar di matamu saat Han Yuri memasuki ruang kelas kita dan oh iya ! tiap kali kita berpapasan dan bertegur sapa dengannya di sekolah yang aku lihat darimu adalah wajah memerah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Aku mengamati aura wajahmu dengan seksama. Dan aura yang kulihat tiap kau melihat Han Yuri ialah aura berseri-seri dan berbunga-bunga. Aku ini jago membaca aura seseorang. Jadi sebaiknya kau jujur" Soobin melanjutkan sambil menatapku hati-hati.

Aku masih terdiam. Soobin selalu membuatku terkejut dengan keterusterangannya dan aku selalu merasa ia sudah seperti cenayang, karena ia selalu tahu semua tentangku bahkan mengenai perasaan terdalamku yang tak pernah kuberitahu padanya. Jadi tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Seo Soobin kau memang tak pernah salah" aku akhirnya bersuara. Kututup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang aku yakini sudah kian memerah.

"Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan naluri seorang sahabat, Yuki-ah ! kau tahu itu kan? Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita masih sekolah dasar, bagaimana bisa kau beranggapan aku tak bisa mengenali wajahmu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ceria, tetapi hari ini malah terlihat lesu. Aku tidak naif"

Aku menatapnya nanar, "Sejak kapan kau tahu mengenai itu?" tanyaku berusaha terdengar sebiasa mungkin, takut ia akan meledekku.

"Mengenai itu yang mana yang kau maksud? Mengenai kau yang merindukan Han Yuri seharian ini atau mengenai kau yang mulai merasakan benih-benih cinta terhadap sosok Han Yuri?"

Tubuhku mendadak terasa dingin, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung ibu jari kaki.

"Kita bicarakan itu di rumahku" jawabku cepat sambil menekan tombol log out dari game yang sudah tak mampu kulanjutkan.

Dan tentu saja, sesampainya di kamarku. Aku tumpahkan tiap unek – unek yang mengganjal di pikiranku tentang si Han Yuri. Sementara Soobin mendengarkan dengan alis mengkerut diselingi dengan manggut-manggut, entah dia terus melakukan itu karena ia mendengarkan dengan seksama atau karena ia sedang menimbang-nimbang ingin segera menyumpal mulutku, karena aku telah berbicara nyaris non stop selama dua jam lebih.

Aku pikir ia akan memberiku khotbah tentang bagaimana aku tak seharusnya merasakan rasa tertarik pada sesama sejenis dan aku seharusnya bertaubat. Tetapi di banding menceramahiku, Soobin berkata panjang lebar "Han Yuki ! di usia Korea kau masih 18 tahun, untuk hitungan internasional kau masih 17 tahun. Kau masih sangat muda ! nikmatilah tiap perasaan bahagia yang kau rasakan. Selagi perasaan itu tidak menyakitimu, maka hidupkanlah rasa itu, jangan kau padamkan. Kalau kau merasakan perasaan sayang padanya, jangan kau sangkal perasaan itu. Aku akan selalu mendukung tiap keputusanmu. Kalau pun kalian hanya akan menjadi teman biasa, aku pun akan tetap mendukungmu. Asalkan kau tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam harapan palsu yang tak pasti. Untuk saat ini, kau jalani hari – hari masa remajamu tanpa beban. Bila kau memang menyukai Han Yuri. Sukailah ia dengan sepenuh hatimu, jangan kabur dari hatimu"

Dan karena kata-katanya tadi sore itu, aku masih tak bisa tidur hingga detik ini. Padahal sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam. Eomma akan mengomeliku bila tahu aku begadang. Karena aku paling sulit untuk dibangunkan bila tidur telat. Sepertinya aku sudahi dulu jurnal hari ini. Aku akan mencoba menghitung gembok di Namsan Tower sambil menutup mata, biasanya cara itu membantuku tidur lebih cepat.

***

19 Juni 2018.

Hari selasa jauh lebih padat dari hari senin. Tak hanya kuis dadakan yang semakin menggila, tetapi juga jam pelajaran tambahan yang berlangsung hingga hampir petang. Aku bahkan masih kelas sebelas, tetapi sudah di tempah habis-habisan untuk persiapan kelas dua belas yang pastinya akan penuh dengan Hagwon membosankan hingga tengah malam. Tetapi rasanya aku lebih memilih Hagwon marathon habis-habisan daripada harus melalui hari membosankan ini. Han Yuri absen lagi. Entah apa sebab musababnya. Ia menghilang begitu saja. Sepertinya ini kali pertama ia absen dua hari berturut-turut. Dan aku terlalu malu untuk bertanya pada geng gossip kelas yang hari ini sangat kalem karena cercaan kuis, aku yakin mereka akan menggodaiku, mengingat Han Yuri sudah beberapa kali datang langsung menemuiku di kelas. Aaah neomu himdeureo....

Soobin terus berusaha menghiburku dengan menceritakan padaku jokes-jokes yang ia dapatkan dari beragam variety shows yang ditontonnya, mulai dari Idol Room, Weekly Idol, hingga Gag Concert. Kabanyakan adalah dad jokes yang lumayan bisa membuatku tersenyum. Tapi untuk tertawa? Hatiku masih terasa berat. Dasar diriku ini... betul – betul berlebihan sekali. Ya Han Yuki Ireonaaaaa paboyaaaa!!!

Soobin mendadak menghentikan pertunjukan 'stand up comedy' nya dan lantas mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah sesuatu di belakangku. Kuikuti arah petunjuknya, dan melihat meja makan yang biasa diduduki Han Yuki dan circle-nya, kini hanya diisi teman-temannya saja, minus Han Yuki. Mereka membiarkan kursi di tengah kosong, mungkin untuk menghormati tempat Han Yuki sebagai 'pemimpin' mereka.

"Iya, Han Yuri masih belum masuk. Aku tahu" sahutku yang lebih mirip suara bisikan.

"Iya aku juga sudah tahu, maksudku mengapa kau tidak coba bertanya pada salah satu dari mereka tentang ketidakhadiran Han Yuri?" sarannya.

Mataku membulat, "heh?! Kau mencoba membuatku mati berdiri?"

Soobin memutar bola matanya 360 derajat. "Akan aneh bila aku menanyakan hal itu pada mereka. Kalau kau yang bertanya, mereka tidak akan curiga. Karena kau lumayan dekat dengan Han Yuri"

Aku tertegun. Kami lumayan dekat? Benarkah kami lumayan dekat?

Aku belum sempat menjawab keraguan di pikiranku, karena begitu Kim Minseo – salah satu anggota gerombolan Han Yuri – berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan, aku segera mengikutinya.

Aku berpura-pura mencuci tangan di sebelahnya, padahal aku belum selesai makan.. tetapi biarlah! Demi informasi berharga yang akan kuterima. Well, aku harap begitu.

Minseo yang aku tebak memiliki tinggi diatas 180-an cm dan berparas bak model – sama seperti Han Yuri – melirikku penasaran. Aku menelan air liurku lambat-lambat. Akan jadi awkward bila aku langsung bertanya 'dimana Han Yuri' tanpa ba-bi-bu... dan akan kian awkward lagi bila aku berbasa-basi dengan pertanyaan bodoh seperti 'cuaca cerah ya hari ini?'. Aku memang tidak ahli memulai pembicaraan.

"Ternyata memang benar kata Yuri, kau memang lumayan mirip dengan Hyunjin hyung" ucapnya memecah gunung es di antara kami.

Tubuhku tertohok. MWO?! MWOYA?! Nugu?! Musun Sorieyo?

"Hyunjin?" responku cepat.

"Iyaaa Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin. Anggota boygroup Stray Kids. Dia sepupunya Yuri. Yuri selalu bilang kau mirip sekali dengannya seperti kembar" jelas Minseo.

Heol. Aku berusaha mencerna tiap penjelasannya dengan tenang. Aku ingat Noonaku dan Soobin pernah menyebut nama Hyunjin itu. Ia selalu bilang aku mirip dengannya, tapi aku tak pernah tertarik untuk mencari tahu tentangnya. Sepertinya kali ini aku harus.

"Aaah nee, terima kasih telah memberitahuku. Eehh ngomong-ngomong Yuri dimana?" aku akhirnya punya nyali untuk bertanya.

"Dia pulang kampung ke Jeju. Nenek buyutnya berpulang. Sepertinya sebentar sore dia sudah kembali ke Seoul" jawab Minseo sambil mengibaskan poninya.

Akhirnya rasa penasaranku terjawab sudah. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali ke tempat dudukku dengan hati plong sekaligus sedih dengan kabar duka tentang Yuri yang kuterima. Soobin menepuk-nepuk pundakku memberi semangat, "charreso, charreso" ucapnya berulang-ulang.

Perjalanan pulang dengan bus kuisi dengan mendengarkan lagu 4419 dari Stray Kids yang direkomendasikan Soobin padaku lewat earphone hpku, segera setelah aku memintanya untuk memberikan daftar lagu Stray Kids di Melon. Selama ini lagu idol yang kudengar hanyalah lagu-lagu UP10tion karena Jinhyuk hyung dan Wooseok Hyung adalah member mereka, dan lagu mereka semuanya sangat menarik meskipun sayangnya mereka masih sangat underrated. Aku harap suatu saat mereka akan lebih dikenal luas.

Pikiranku kembali ke tahun 2013... saat – saat dimana aku sering bermain musik bersama Noonaku, Jinhyuk hyung, dan Wooseok Hyung. Aku dan jiwa bocah 12 tahunku yang sangat konsisten dengan musik klasik era 60-an yang selalu kubawakan bersama mereka. Sangat sulit membuatku mencoba hal baru dan mendengarkan lagu baru termasuk hal langka bagiku. Kulakukan gebrakan hari ini karena rasa penasaran terhadap Hwang Hyunjin. Dan kuakui lagu-lagu mereka sangat berkualitas. Terutama lagu yang sedang kudengarkan. Setting lagunya pun sama dengan keadaanku yang sedang berada di atas bus.

Saat tiba di rumah, langit sudah gelap. Padahal aku berharap masih bisa menikmati senja dari jendela kamarku, tetapi hari ini berlangsung sangat panjang di sekolah. Aku harus kuat. Kubuang badanku di kasur dan kuketik nama Hwang Hyunjin di kolom pencarian NAVER. Barisan foto - fotonya langsung memenuhi layar hpku.

Aku mengangguk – angguk mengerti. Wajah maupun tubuhku memang sangat mirip dengan Idol bernama Hyunjin itu. Jadi inilah sebab segala perhatian yang kuterima. Tidak heran, aku sering mendapati anak – anak remaja di stasiun kereta, bus, maupun di kafe selalu memandangiku, aku bahkan mendapati beberapa dari mereka tersenyum manis ke arahku yang kubalas dengan anggukan singkat, karena aku bingung harus merespons dengan apa. Rasanya sangat aneh. Karena aku benci perhatian.

Sosok Han Yuri lantas muncul di benakku. Apakah perhatian yang ia tunjukkan padaku karena aku mirip anggota keluarganya? Wah selama ini aku merasa tertipu sekali.

Kubuka laman instagramnya. Nihil. Aku tak menemukan update terbaru sama sekali. Dengan cepat kukunci layar hpku. Lalu kukembali berbaring. Kecewa.

Notifikasi DM tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Awalnya aku mengira, aku mendapatkan pesan spam seperti biasa. Karena jarang sekali seseorang mengirimiku pesan. Tetapi kali ini bukan. Aku nyaris menjatuhkan hpku ke lantai, kalau saja aku tidak sadar aku akan stress bila hpku rusak lagi.

Han Yuri mengirimiku pesan. Tapi aku belum menerima permintaan menerima pesan darinya maupun membuka isi pesannya. Aku masih sangat terguncang.

Pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di otakku "Darimana ia tahu instagramku?"

Aku membuka notifikasiku, dan menemukan fakta bahwa Han Yuri MENGIKUTIKU DI INSTAGRAM SEMENIT YANG LALU !!!

Tetapi mengapa bisa?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab sudah, saat aku membuka kembali laman Instagramnya dan mengetahui bahwa aku telah mengikuti akunnya. Tetapi kapan? Karena aku masih ingat betul, semenit yang lalu aku masih belum mengikuti akunnya. Lalu jantungku mengkeriut saat aku menyadari bahwa saat aku mengunci layar hpku, aku sempat menekan layar hpku sekali tanpa sengaja... mungkin saat itulah aku tanpa sengaja menekan tombol IKUTI dan lantas otomatis mengikuti akunnya !!!

ARRRGHHH Aku sangat ceroboh. Padahal aku sudah sangat berhati-hati termasuk untuk tidak menyukai fotonya yang dia post paling pertama. Tetapi aku malah menciptakan sesuatu yang lebih fatal.

Tetapi rasa senang juga memenuhi dadaku, karena dari ratusan ribu akun yang mengikutinya, dia hanya mengikuti dua puluh akun! Termasuk akunku. Aku merasakan keberuntungan yang nyata.

Aku segera menerima permintaan pesannya dan segera membaca DM-nya. Dan aku pun kembali terkena serangan jantung ringan untuk kedua kalinya.

Han Yuri : hei kau merindukanku?

Aku ingin mati saja. Apakah Minseo memberitahunya soal aku yang menanyakan tentangnya? Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil ... mengingat Minseo adalah orang yang pendiam. Setidaknya menurut pengamatanku.

Han Yuki : maksudmu?

Rasanya ingin kucakar hpku. Mengapa aku bersikap seolah playing hard to get. Dasar bodoh.

Han Yuri : aku baru menghilang dua hari, dan kau langsung mencari akunku.

Aku lega. Aku pikir ini soal percakapanku dengan Minseo.

Han Yuki : eeh tidak juga. Mengapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?

Aku benar-benar pandai berpura-pura lugu.

Han Yuri : aku baru pulang dari Jeju, nenekku meninggal

Aku menghela nafas, ternyata Minseo memang benar.

Han Yuki : Aku turut berduka cita ya. Semoga nenekmu bahagia di surga.

Han Yuri : Terima kasih Yuki-ah

Aku terpaku. Bingung ingin mengetik apa lagi. Lalu kumelihat Yuri sedang mengetik sesuatu. Kumenunggunya dengan sabar.

Han Yuri : kau masih ingat ini?

Lalu ia mengirimiku foto diriku dengan kostum Jack Skellington yang berfoto bersama dengan lelaki dengan kostum Kaneki Ken dari Anime Tokyo Ghoul. Foto itu diambil saat pesta Halloween tahun lalu di aula sekolah. Tetapi darimana ia mendapatkan foto ini ? seingatku foto ini diambil di kamera hp Soobin. Karena saat itu aku terus-terusan merengek pada Soobin untuk membantuku meminta 'Kaneki' itu untuk berfoto denganku sekaligus meminta Soobin menjadi fotograferku. Karena aku memang maniak Tokyo Ghoul. Tetapi sejak kapan foto ini ada padanya? Karena aku juga tak pernah mengupload foto ini di SNS manapun.

Sebelum kumenemukan jawaban dipikiranku yang berkecamuk, Yuri kembali mengirimiku pesan.

Han Yuri : Aku meminta Soobin untuk mengirimiku foto itu lewat airdrop setelah kita berfoto bersama. Sebagai bahan dokumentasi untuk klub seni. Kau mungkin tak melihatnya, karena setelah kita berfoto kau langsung lari ke toilet

Aku merasakan jantungku nyaris berhenti. Aku ingat betul, aku lari terbirit-birit ke toilet karena perutku sakit karena kebanyakan melahap ramyeon Samyang saat mengikuti lomba makan Samyang sebelum pesta. Ugh aku pasti terlihat konyol sekali. Tapi tunggu dulu ! apa maksudnya dengan kalimat 'SETELAH KITA BERFOTO BERSAMA" Maksudnya... aku dan Yuri BERFOTO BERSAMA?! LELAKI YANG BER-COSPLAY SEBAGAI KANEKI KEN MALAM ITU ADALAH HAN YURI?! Malam itu aku berfoto dengan HAN YURI ?! sosok populer di sekolah... tanpa tahu bahwa itu dia? Wow INI PENCAPAIAN SERIUS. Dia bahkan masih menyimpan fotonya bersamaku !

Ibu jariku bergetar hebat, tremor yang sangat dahsyat. Butuh lima menit bagiku untuk bersikap normal.

Han Yuki : Wauw aku tak percaya bahwa itu kau. Kau cosplayer yang hebat.

Responku berusaha kubuat sesantai mungkin, padahal rasanya aku ingin mengetiknya dengan huruf kapital semua.

Han Yuri : Gomawoyong.

Wow dia bisa aegyo rupanya. Lucu sekali.

Han Yuri : karena aku sudah mengirimkan foto yang ada dirimu, bisakah kau mengirimkan foto diriku juga yang kau ambil di kafe Tajagi tempo hari? Yang kau foto dari belakang itu. Aku yakin hasilnya bagus.

Aku terkena serangan jantung ringan ketiga kalinya.

RUPANYA IA MENYADARI AKU MENGAMBIL GAMBARNYA SEMBUNYI-SEMBUNYI ! MATILAH AKU !

Kuletakkan hpku. Lalu kuambil kembali. Kemudian kuletakkan lagi. Lalu kuambil lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga hampir sepuluh kali.

Aku betul – betul ketahuan. Aku malu sekali. Rasanya kata-katanya itu berisi sindiran sarkasme. Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf dengan perbuatanku itu.

Aku mengirimkan fotonya yang memang masih kusimpan. Dan segera mengetik dengan jantung berpacu.

Han Yuki : Maafkan aku sudah memotretmu sembarangan. Maafkan aku. Mianhae.

Aku segera menutup mataku setelah mengirim pesan itu.

Begitu aku membuka mata, hatiku terasa begitu hangat... rasanya seperti disiram kehangatan mentari pertama di musim semi.

Han Yuri : Ini foto yang bagus sekali, akan kujadikan sebagai foto profil instagram. Kau berbakat. Terima kasih Yuki-ah.

Aku bisa merasakan pipiku merona, walaupun aku tidak melihatnya.

Han Yuki : sama-sama Yuri. Terima kasih pujiannya :)

Sedetik setelah aku mengirimkan pesan itu, langsung saja aku menonaktifkan hpku. Kutarik bantal dan kuteriak hebat sambil menutupi bantal itu di wajahku sebagai peredam. Aku menuliskan jurnal ini empat jam setelah peristiwa itu... dan aku masih tidak bisa tidur. Aku bahagia. Sungguh aku bahagia sekali.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUAAAAHHHH AKU TURUT SENANG !!! Anakku Han Yuki sedang berbunga-bunga uwuuuuu :3 semoga ia senangtiasa mendapatkan kebahagiaan hahaha. Anyway, ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis hahaha ! karena chapter ini terus-terusan menghantui untuk segera diselesaikan, dan aku tidak ingin singkat! Karena aku sudah lama hiatus ngga update kan J Aku mencoba judul cerita ini dari yang tadinya JURNAL HARIAN HAN YUKI kini menjadi Han Yuki's Journal karena judul awalnya aku lihat sudah banyak yang serupa. Dan aku masih bingung sama wattpad karena aku belum bisa menemukan ceritaku ini di kolom pencarianku, semoga cerita ini bisa dibaca lebih banyak orang. Dan aku harap kalian menikmati sajian ini. Dan beritahu aku pendapat kalian ^^ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya !!!
> 
> With Love,
> 
> Belle Shire (A.S.E)


	4. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strolling around the town with someone you adore, it's magic and feels like you're living in alternate universe.

24 Juni 2018,

Soobin kembali tak dapat menemaniku di hari minggu ini. Kali ini ia menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan pergi ke sauna bersama keluarganya. Sungguh menyenangkan sekali. Terakhir kali aku ke sauna bersama keluargaku adalah saat aku kelas 8. Semenjak Appa ku ditugaskan di Tokyo, kami tak pernah ke Sauna lagi.

Aku berencana ingin keluar sendiri untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Jinhyuk hyung, tetapi cuaca di pukul 11 siang ini masih begitu panas menyengat. Aku akan keluar sebentar sore saja. Aku belum sempat memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Jinhyuk hyung, pada tanggal 8 Juni kemarin. Karena ia sibuk dengan jadwal grupnya pada hari itu, sehingga aku hanya sempat mengucapkannya lewat kakao talk saja. Aku rasa aku akan menitipkan hadiahku pada Noona ku, yang kebetulan juga baru akan memberikan hadiah untuk Jinhyuk Hyung saat ia menghadiri fansign Up10tion nanti.

Kuputuskan untuk menonton Call Me By Your Name untuk keempat kalinya. Semua ini salah Han Yuri. Yang membuatku penasaran setengah mati dengan ucapannya tempo hari di Kafe Tajagi. Sesungguhnya kisah mana yang ia maksud? Karena tak kutemukan persamaan sama sekali antara kisah di film dan kenyataan yang kami lalui di dunia nyata. Mungkin ia hanya mengada-ngada dan aku yang terlalu menelan mentah-mentah ucapannya.

Sehari setelah aku dan Han Yuri berbincang lewat pesan di Instagram, esoknya ia akhirnya masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Soobin sialan tak berhenti mengerlingkan mata ke arahku, tiap kali ia melihatku berbincang dengan Han Yuri di koridor maupun di kafetaria. Padahal perbincangan kami sama sekali tak ada yang spesial bila orang lain mendengarnya. Hanya basa – basi ringan tentang pelajaran dan menu baru di kafetaria. Tetapi aku merasa perbincangan kami begitu penting, karena jantungku terus saja berderap tak normal tiap kali Han Yuri menyapa dan mengajukan topik untuk kami bicarakan. Tiap ucapan bahkan tiap gumaman kecilnya yang lucu begitu sangat menarik, sehingga aku tak ingin ketinggalan satu kata pun ataupun berkedip sedetik pun. Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya.

Lamunan melanturku sepanjang menonton film terbuyarkan oleh suara notifikasi Instagramku. Badanku menegang. Untuk sekejap belum berani membuka hpku. Tetapi rasa penasaran begitu menggelitik, hingga segera kubuka hpku tanpa perlu berpikir panjang lagi.

Sebuah Direct Message dari .... HAN YURI.

Sudah kuduga.

Aku tersenyum lebar sekali. Hingga aku yakin, bila Soobin melihatku seperti ini ia akan mengeluarkan suara seperti ingin muntah.

Fakta yang lebih mengejutkanku lagi adalah Han Yuri benar – benar memegang ucapannya, dengan bersungguh-sungguh mengganti foto profil instagramnya dengan foto dirinya yang kuambil secara diam-diam di kafe Tajagi. Rasa malu sekaligus bangga teruntai-untai menjadi satu kesatuan besar di sudut benakku bagaikan gumpalan permen gulali yang sedang dibuat sedikit demi sedikit.

Han Yuri memang berbeda.

Han Yuri : Yuki-ah, hari ini kau sibuk? Ayo kita jalan. Hari ini aku tidak latihan.

Aku merasakan seperti ada yang terbang di dalam perutku, apakah itu kupu-kupu? Entahlah. Hal yang jelas adalah aku senang sekali, aku bisa merasakan aliran listrik kebahagiaan mengalir di setiap aliran darahku ! kebetulan hari ini aku begitu suntuk sendirian. Dan anehnya, cuaca diluar tiba-tiba saja berawan. Sehingga tak terasa begitu terik menyengat seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Terima kasih semesta kau begitu mengerti diriku yang tak begitu menyukai cuaca panas ini.

Han Yuki : aku kebetulan tak begitu sibuk hari ini. Jadi ayo saja. Aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu.

Jawabanku terdengar munafik sekali. Kebetulan tak begitu sibuk. Aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu. Apa-apaan aku ini? Mengapa seolah aku ingin mengatakan bahwa saat akhir pekan aku biasanya sibuk? Mengapa seolah aku seperti biasa saja di ajak jalan dengannya? sok sekali diri ini. Baru saja aku ingin menghapus pesanku, tapi terlambat. Yuri sudah membacanya. Dan kini sedang mengetik.

Matilah aku.

Han Yuri : bagus sekali ! jadi dimana kita bisa bertemu? ^^

Aku mengelus dada. Yuri tidak menanggapinya serius. Sekarang waktunya aku memperbaiki lagi caraku bersikap dalam mengetik. Aku bingung sejak kapan aku seserius ini dalam mengirimkan pesan ke orang lain, bahkan titik koma yang akan kuketik sangat kupikirkan dengan seksama.

Han Yuki : Aku tak begitu mengenal tempat – tempat bagus. Kau ada saran?

Percayalah, pesan tadi kukirimkan dengan jari yang bergetar.

Han Yuri : Karena kita berdua sama-sama menyukai buku, bagaimana bila kita ke Kafe Comma di daerah Yanghwa? Kafe buku itu sangat menarik, aku pernah kesana sendiri sebelumnya.

Aku membaca tulisan terakhirnya berulang-ulang. Seorang Han Yuri pernah mengunjungi sebuah kafe sendirian ? aku sangat sulit mempercayainya. Karena perkiraanku selama ini adalah Han Yuri selalu di kelilingi teman-temannya kemana pun ia melangkah. Tetapi fakta bahwa Yuri pernah ke kafe sendirian sebelumnya, mematahkan keyakinanku tentangnya.

Han Yuki : Sepertinya tempat yang seru sekali. Aku akan mengecheck tempatnya di GPS. Sampai bertemu !

Han Yuri : tak sabar bertemu !!!

Pesan balasan dari Han Yuri hampir membuatku lupa daratan. Apakah ia sedang flirting padaku? Atau hanya pikiranku saja yang kembali berdelusi? Aaah Molla ! Sebaiknya aku tetap pada jalan pikiran lurus dan tak mengada-ada.

***

Aku tiba di Kafe Comma yang beralamat di 183, Yanghwa-ro, Mapo-gu pada pukul setengah satu siang, Aku jarang sekali ke daerah ini sehingga tak menyadari ada kafe buku sebesar dan sekeren ini di Seoul. Han Yuri tiba lebih dahulu dariku. Ia sedang menyantap cake strawberry sambil membaca buku di mejanya saat aku datang menghampirinya dengan gugup. Ia terlihat begitu rapi dengan kemeja putih bergaris – garis hitam vertikal dan celana jeans berwarna biru, ia juga memakai topi baret hitam yang membuat penampilannya semakin terlihat estetik, sementara aku terlihat seperti ingin naik gunung dengan topi bundar hitam, kaos oblong hitam, dan celana kargo. Dari penampilan luar kami pun, sudah jelas kami berasal dari planet yang berbeda.

"Eoh Yuki-ah ! kau datang ! bagaimana menurutmu dengan tempat ini?" sapanya sambil menunjukkan senyuman khasnya. Senyuman itu. Tak pernah tidak berhasil membuat hatiku seperti ikut tersenyum.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku di sekeliling kafe, Kafe ini memiliki konsep yang menyerupai perpustakaan. Terdiri dari dua lantai dan memiliki setidaknya ribuan buku yang tersebar di berbagai rak buku yan menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tembok. Suasananya begitu hening. Benar-benar suasana yang selalu kuidamkan. Surga dunia bagiku ditemani dengan buku sebanyak ini, apalagi bisa berbagi surga ini bersama Han Yuri.

Aish, aku kembali mengatakan ucapan yang membuat diriku sendiri bergidik.

"Fantastis !" jawabku dengan pandangan berbinar yang langsung ditanggapi Yuri dengan senyumannya yang semakin hangat.

"Mari kutunjukkan kau dunia, lewat buku-buku ini" ucapnya ceria sambil menganggukkan kepalanya ke rak penuh buku di hadapan kami.

Aku tertawa kecil, entah mengapa ucapannya tak asing. Ah benar ! ucapannya mengingatkanku pada lirik lagu A WHOLE NEW WORLD. Soundtrack dari film Aladin. Adegan saat Aladin dan Princess Jasmine berada di atas permadani terbang dan Aladin menyanyikan lirik "I can show you the world, shining shimmering splendid~~" untuk Princess Jasmine.

Aku terbahak kencang di dalam pikiranku sendiri. Apakah aku Princess Jasmine sekarang? Namun segera kusingkirkan pikiran konyolku karena aku bisa membayangkan Soobin menatapku dengan raut wajah ingin mengcekikku karena aku terlewat berkhayal. Karena ia selalu memperingatiku, untuk menyeimbangkan kenyataan dan ilusi yang kuciptakan sendiri. Agar saat aku jatuh, aku tidak terlalu merasakan kekecewaan dari harapan-harapan yang kujanjikan untuk diri sendiri.

***

Kami menghabiskan kurang lebih dua jam di Kafe Comma. Menikmati santapan makan siang, membaca buku – buku yang masing – masing kami rekomendasikan satu sama lain, dan berdiskusi ringan tentang hobi membaca kami. Dugaan awalku yang sempat mengira Yuri meminjam buku Lima Sekawan ku hanya untuk properti photoshoot kini sirna sudah. Karena Yuri memang sekagum itu terhadap beragam jenis buku terutama genre novel anak – anak. Bahkan aku rasa ia jauh lebih tahu dari diriku sendiri.

Dulu aku sempat meragukan apakah kami akan ke toko buku berdua suatu saat nanti? Dan disinilah kami berada sekarang, mengelilingi toko buku hanya berdua saja. Tanpa circle yang selalu mengelilinginya. Hanya aku dan dia. Semua bisa terjadi di dunia ini. Aku pun masih selalu dibuat heran dengan cara kerja semesta.

Kami memutuskan untuk membeli pembatas buku dan saling menukarkannya satu sama lain. Yuri bilang agar kami selalu saling mengingat saat melihat pembatas buku yang kami pilih untuk satu sama lain. Aku tak mengerti maksud lebih jelasnya apa, tapi aku tak ingin salah paham. Yang aku tahu, kado manis darinya akan aku selalu kusimpan.

Tepat di sebelah toko buku itu, ada sebuah toko topi yang lumayan ramai di kunjungi. Aku tergiur untuk melihat-lihat, karena seingatku Jinhyuk Hyung lumayan sering mengenakan topi. Dan pilihanku jatuh pada topi bucket putih bertuliskan ADIDAS. Jinhyuk Hyung sangat jarang mengenakan topi jenis itu, jadi aku segera membelinya setelah mendapat kode APPROVED dari Han Yuri yang sangat melek fashion.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore saat kami turun dari bus, dan tiba di tepi di sungai Han yang dipadati banyak orang yang menikmati hangatnya mentari sore sambil berpiknik. Aku tak dapat menghitung sudah berapa kali aku ke sungai Han semenjak aku lahir, 70% waktu bersantaiku kuhabiskan di tempat itu bersama Soobin hampir di setiap akhir pekan. Ya, kami berdua memang sekosong itu.

Seusai membeli beberapa snacks di CIU, kami juga menyempatkan singgah membeli ayam goreng dan meracik sendiri ramyeon kami di convenience store. Yuri menantangku untuk mencoba Ramyeon Ufo super pedas dan ramen 18+ dari Jepang tetapi aku menolak karena aku sudah pernah mencoba menyicip ramyeon milik noona ku dan aku hampir tak bisa berbicara selama beberapa saat saking pedasnya. Ramyeon Samyang yang masih bisa kumakan hanyalah Samyang Cheese dan Samyang Spagetti yang rasanya masih bisa kutolerir.

Aku hanya bisa berdecak penuh rasa iri, saat melihat Yuri menyantap dua ramyeon yang dia tantangnya kepadaku dengan begitu lahapnya. Sedangkan aku hanya menyatap shin ramyeon dan ramyeon Jin mild cheese di sebelahnya. Sungguh perbedaan lain yang sangat signifikan di antara kami berdua. Otakku kembali berputar pada kenangan saat aku sakit perut karena kebanyakan makan Samyang saat pesta Halloween tahun lalu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan dan memalukan.

"Yuki-ah, kau tinggal bersama keluargamu di Seoul?" Yuri tiba-tiba bertanya, mengagetkan diriku yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya makan.

"Ah iya. Bersama Eomma dan Noona ku. Appa ku sedang tugas Dinas di Jepang. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku balik berusaha terdengar seolah tak tertangkap basah karena selalu menatapnya dengan kagum.

"Aku hanya tinggal bersama Eomma ku. Kedua orang tuaku sudah bercerai sejak aku SMP. Jadi Appa ku tinggal bersama Noona ku di Jeonju" Yuri menjawab santai sembari mengaduk ramyeon-nya yang kedua.

Aku kembali dibuatnya tertegun. Orang tua Han Yuri telah bercerai?

Han Yuri yang selama ini aku sangka memiliki hidup yang maha sempurna. Ternyata memiliki sisi lain yang tak ku ketahui sama sekali.

"Be-bercerai?" aku tergagap.

Yuri mengangguk dengan senyuman riangnya yang biasa, "Iya. Tapi aku lega. Dengan mereka bercerai, mereka tak pernah bertengkar lagi. Perceraian tak selamanya buruk"

Aku mendengarkan dengan pikiran mengatung. Masih tak percaya dengan yang baru saja aku dengar.

"Aku mengerti. Tetapi pada usia itu, teman-temanmu selalu menghiburmu kan?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Yuri kali ini menggeleng, "Bolehkah aku bercerita panjang?"

Aku mengangguk cepat, "tentu saja!"

"Saat masih kanak-kanak hingga memasuki usia SMP aku sangat sulit berteman dengan anak-anak lain. Aku selalu panik saat berada di tempat umum. Aku takut keluar sendirian, hingga lebih sering bermain bersama noona di rumah. Lalu saat aku dan Noona telah pisah rumah karena perceraian orang tua, aku semakin kesepian. Sehingga Eomma ku yang selalu menemaniku keluar berjalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat wisata dan tempat makan. Eomma menjadi sahabat terbaikku di dunia. Lalu teman sekolah ada yang melihatku saat berjalan dengan Eommaku, dan membuat rumor di sekolah bahwa aku selalu berjalan-jalan dengan wanita lebih tua. Sejak saat itu, hampir satu sekolah menganggapku sebagai lelaki aneh dan menjijikkan, aku dijauhi dan diintimidasi.

Semuanya berakhir, saat Eomma ku dipanggil ke sekolah karena para Ssaem mulai mengetahui gossip tentangku, dan ingin mengonfirmasi hal itu dengan Eomma ku. Setelah semuanya terungkap, anak yang memulai berita tak benar itu pun meminta maaf secara terbuka padaku. Tetapi aku sudah tak nyaman bersekolah disitu. Hingga aku pindah sekolah dan pindah rumah dari Jeonju ke Seoul. Di Seoul aku mulai mengikuti konsultasi ke Psikiater. Dan aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk mulai menunjukkan bakatku di bidang seni menyanyi dan menari dengan mengikuti audisi di agensi idol. Dan aku diterima. Aku pun mulai menjadi trainee hingga sekarang. Karena mulai mengembangkan diriku, aku juga mulai mengembangkan kemampuan bersosialisasiku, hingga aku tak takut lagi untuk mulai berteman. Ya kira-kira begitulah bagaimana aku bisa berdamai dengan keadaanku. Maaf membuatmu mendengarkan celotehan panjangku yang membosankan ini hahaha"

Yuri tertawa renyah sambil menatapku lalu mengusak rambutku dengan lembut, aku yang masih terperangkap akan kisah hidupnya yang baru saja ia tuturkan, spontan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Kisahmu sama sekali tak membosankan. Kisahmu menginspirasi ! terima kasih sudah berbagi" aku menjawab sambil menepuk bahunya. Sejak kapan aku memiliki keberanian menepuk bahunya???

"Kau manis sekali. Bagaimana denganmu? Adakah kisah yang ingin kau bagi denganku?"

"Hahahaha tidak ada. Kisah hidupku sangat membosankan. Aku menghabiskan masa SD hingga SMA bersama Seo Soobin. Dan kami sudah seperti anak kembar, sampai kebiasaan kami jadi mirip semua. Sama sekali sangat datar dan biasa saja hahaha" kilahku sambil tertawa-tawa. Sekarang aku bisa membayangkan Soobin mengirimkan tatapan khas 'BISA-BISANYA-KAU' miliknya padaku.

"Membosankan sekalipun juga termasuk kisah menarik selama itu kau yang menjalaninya. Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan, dan kau selalu terlihat bahagia bersama Soobin. Aku sangat mengagumi eratnya persahabatan kalian. Bersahabat sejak kecil itu adalah sebuah persahabatan emas. Tak semua orang bisa mengalaminya dalam hidup mereka. Kau sangat beruntung"

Aku bisa merasakan pipi dan telingaku terbakar. Pujian bertubi-tubi darinya seperti sebuah hadiah jackpot yang nilainya tak terhitung banyaknya.

"Dan aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah memberitahukan tentang kisah ini pada siapapun kecuali Eomma, Appa, dan Noona ku. Kau membuatku nyaman. Seperti sebuah rumah tempat aku bisa merasa teduh dan tak ragu menumpahkan segalanya. Terima kasih Han Yuki"

Yuri mengenggam tangan kananku erat. Dan aku yakin jantungku bekerja keras untuk tidak meledak saat itu.

"Aku juga berterima kasih, kau begitu tulus" ucapku, berusaha tidak menatap wajahnya tapi pada akhirnya aku jatuh pada tatapan matanya dan spontan saja ototku mengejang karena indahnya dua bola mata coklatnya itu.

Okey baiklah, sekarang jariku mulai terasa kapalan karena menulis terlalu panjang. Biarkan aku beristirahat sejenak sembari membaca novel THE CLOCKWORK THREE. Aku akan melanjutkan menulis tentang hari yang terasa seperti mimpi ini sebentar. Aku juga sudah tak sabar menuangkannya ke jurnal ini.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak seperti chapter lain, dimana aku menuntaskan menulis tentang yang dilalui Han Yuki pada satu bahkan sampai dua hari penuh, di chapter kali ini aku memutuskan membaginya ke dalam dua chapter. Karena jari aku juga sudah mulai kapalan seperti Han Yuki hahahaha... aku harap kalian akan sabar menunggu selama beberapa minggu ke depan karena di chapter depan, akan ada banyak bintang tamu yang aku yakini akan kalian sukai ! cluenya? Hmmm mereka kontestan Produce X 101 !!! Kira – kira siapa? Aku biarkan kalian menebak sendiri. Sampai jumpa lagiiiii !!!
> 
> With Love,
> 
> A.S.E


	5. Metanoia

Aku dan Han Yuri berbincang panjang hingga makanan dan minuman yang kami nikmati sudah tandas. Topik sesederhana cuaca pun bisa begitu menarik saat di bahas bersamanya. Ia memiliki imajinasi tinggi yang selalu sukses membuatku tergelak. Aku rasa ia juga memiliki bakat untuk menjadi seorang stand up comedian karena ia bisa membuat lelucon dari hal kecil di sekitar kami. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya seperti meneguk vitamin penyemangat.

Perhatianku teralihkan oleh sosok dua orang yang begitu familiar, yang berjalan berdampingan di tepi sungai di hadapan kami. Bahkan dengan masker yang mereka kenakan aku bisa dengan muda mengetahui identitas mereka. Mereka adalah Jinhyuk Hyung dan Wooseok Hyung. Jinhyuk hyung nampak tak berhenti menggodai Wooseok Hyung seperti biasa, sementara Wooseok Hyung hanya menanggapi dengan tenang sembari mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Jinhyuk Hyung.

Aku baru saja ingin berdiri untuk menghampiri, saat Han Yuri tiba-tiba berdiri mendadak sambil meloncat riang. "Oh mereka Wei Sunbaenim dan Wooshin Sunbaenim dari UP10TION, aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka saat aku dan teman-temanku berkunjung ke TOP MEDIA !!! ayo kita sapa mereka Yuki-ah, Kaja" ucapnya begitu bersemangat seraya menarik-narik tanganku lembut.

Rupanya Han Yuri telah bertemu dengan para Hyung-ku itu. Dunia begitu sangat kecil, hingga tak terbayangkan. Kubiarkan diriku ditarik Han Yuri mendekati mereka berdua. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksinya begitu mengetahui kami rupanya mengenal orang-orang yang sama.

Han Yuri spontan memberi salam sambil membungkukkan badannya begitu tiba di hadapan mereka.

Aku terkesima. Ia sangat-sangat sopan. Sementara aku hanya melambaikan tanganku pada mereka berdua sambil nyengir seperti biasa.

"Oh Wasseo? Oh Yuri-ah! Rupanya kau berteman dengan uri nam dongsaeng, Han Yuki ! woah bukan kah ini hebat Wooseok-ah?" tanya Jinhyuk hyung yang dibalas Woosok Hyung dengan senyuman tipis khasnya.

Aku bisa melihat mata Yuri membulat, "nam dongsaeng?" tanyanya bingung.

"Jinhyuk Hyung dan Wooseok Hyung adalah kakak – kakak kelasku dulu di akademi, saat aku SMP mereka duduk di bangku SMA" jawabku.

Mata Yuri kian membulat, "Woah Jinjja daebak! Aku juga ingin punya kakak kelas sekeren mereka. Wei hyung dan Wooshin hyung adalah panutanku untuk menjadi idol!!!" jelasnya dengan pipi memerah.

"Kau juga hebat, Yuri-ah. Penampilanmu saat busking di depan agensi kami itu sangat berkesan. Sangat sulit menemukan idol yang bisa menari, menyanyi, dan rap selincah dirimu" puji Wooseok hyung.

Yuri membungkuk, "Kamsahamnida, Sunbaenim!!!" jawabnya dengan suara lantang.

Jinhyuk hyung tertawa riang, "Debut kajaaaa!!!" tambahnya sambil mengusap bahu Yuri.

Aku kembali terkesima, melihat bagaimana Wooseok Hyung dan Jinhyuk Hyung sudah jauh begitu berkembang hingga menginspirasi orang hebat lain seperti Han Yuri untuk meraih mimpi. Dan aku pun salah satu orang yang mendapatkan motivasi untuk bekerja keras dari dua hyung luar biasaku ini. Hanya saja aku memang tak pernah memiliki niat untuk menjadi seorang idol.

"Ya! Yuki-ah kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau berteman dengan Han Yuri ?! kalau tahu dari dulu kan, kita bisa sering-sering double date di kala jadwal kosong saat hari libur seperti ini" omel Jinhyuk Hyung asal-asalan yang langsung membuat kami bertiga menatapnya dengan tatapan APA-MAKSUDMU secara bersamaan.

Double date?

Apa-apaan hyung ini?

"Han Yuri dan aku adalah teman satu sekolah hyung"jelasku cepat-cepat.

"Semua berawal dari berteman dulu bukan? marga kalian bahkan sama. Aku harus memanggil kalian 2HANS" timpal Jinhyuk hyung yang langsung disambut reaksi cepat Wooseok hyung yang menepuk lengannya, "jangan asal bicara seperti itu, atau aku takkan memasakkanmu ramen lagi" ancamnya, yang disambut cekikikan jahil dari Jinhyuk hyung.

"Hyung sedang melakukan mission untuk variety show di sungai Han ya?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan perbincangan, karena telingaku terasa begitu terbakar sekarang. Aku tak sanggup menatap reaksi Han Yuri menanggapi candaan Jinhyuk Hyung. Aku mati kutu.

"Ani. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri, lalu Yein menghubungiku dan menitip untuk dibelikan latte di kafe dekat sungai Han. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Wooseok muncul dan mengikutiku. Sepertinya ia membuntutiku sejak dari dorm. Benar begitu?" Jinhyuk hyung berpaling ke Wooseok hyung yang sedari tadi menggigiti bibirnya.

"Ya! Musun Sorieyo? Aku hanya sedang bosan saja" timpalnya sambil mengkerucutkan bibir. Respons imutnya membuat kami tertawa.

"Yuki-ah, bagaimana kabar Yuna?" Wooseok Hyung bertanya cepat-cepat, terlihat jelas berusaha mengusir rasa risihnya.

"Noonaku baik-baik saja hyung, sekarang sedang menikmati akhir pekan di Music Core" jawabku.

"Keumanhae Wooseok-ie, kita berada di grup chat yang sama dengan Yuna. Aku tahu kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan hahaha" goda Jinhyuk hyung sambil nyengir lebar.

"Ah jinjja sikkeuro!!" Wooseok hyung mengulum senyum malu.

"Karena hari ini begitu panas, segelas latte dingin sepertinya tepat untuk melegakan dahaga dan uri Wooseok-ie yang sedang membara. Ayo kita ke kafe. My treat" ajak Jinhyuk Hyung yang dibalas dengan pelototan mata dari Wooseok Hyung.

***  
Kami kini sedang berkumpul di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan sebuah kafe yang berada tepat di depan sungai Han. Aku tak menyangka pertemuan dengan Han Yuri bisa mempertemukanku dengan dua hyungku yang sangat sulit kutemui karena jadwal sibuk mereka sebagai idol dan jadwal sibukku sebagai siswa SMA. Hari ini aku beruntung.

"Jinhyuk, aku ingin pesan minuman dan roti yang paling istimewa ya" Wooseok hyung berucap setelah melihat-lihat buku menu ditangannya.

"jamkkanman!!! Wooseok-ssi, aku sudah mentraktirmu saat aku ulang tahun di Inkigayo. Seharusnya sekarang kau bayar sendiri, dan biarkan aku menyenangkan dua adik-adik kita ini" Jinhyuk hyung berucap sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Another catfight. Entah mengapa melihat mereka berdua seperti ini sangat mengingatkanku dengan pertengkaran dua pasang kekasih. Sementara aku dan Yuri disini sudah seperti anak mereka berdua saja. Mereka berdua sangat serasi. Mereka sudah seperti ini sejak dulu. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka begitu dekat.

"Geurae, tapi jangan harap aku akan menemanimu lagi menonton film animasi Frozen dan kawan – kawan favoritmu itu" Wooseok hyung lagi-lagi mengancam, yang membuatku dan Yuri saling mengirimkan sinyal APAKAH-MEREKA-INI-BERPACARAN? Karena saking intensnya kedekatan yang mereka tunjukkan.

"Andwae, andwae! Jangnaniya, kau imut kalau sedang marah. Tak perlu aegyo pun kau sudah imut" bujuk Jinhyuk Hyung.

"Dan kau lebih imut kalau kau bisa bermain game lebih baik sehingga kita tidak terus kalah dalam setiap mission dan permainan akan jauh lebih menyenangkan" Wooseok Hyung membalas sambil memicingkan matanya, pertanda mode WOOSATAN –nya sedang berfungsi.

Jinhyuk hyung terbahak keras, lalu dengan gesit ia menghampiri Wooseok Hyung yang duduk di hadapannya lalu mengkelitiki dan mencekek Woosok Hyung tanpa ampun, sementara Wooseok Hyung hanya tertawa-tawa kecil. Adegan yang kulihat ini pernah aku tonton disalah satu live broadcast mereka dan aku senang mereka menunjukkan diri mereka sebenarnya di hadapan kamera.

Pesanan kami tiba beberapa menit kemudian, dan hal itu cukup membuat perselisihan imut yang kedua hyung kami lakukan terjeda sejenak.

Lalu aku teringat tentang hadiah yang sudah kusiapkan untuk Jinhyuk Hyung.

"Jinhyuk hyung, saengil chukkae" ucapku sambil menyodorkan topi putih di dalam goodie bag. Aku sudah mengucapkan ulang tahun kepadanya sebelumnya, tetapi mengucapkan secara langsung jauh lebih afdol menurutku.

Jinhyuk hyung sontak tersenyum hangat. Julukan bayi matahari memang tepat untuknya. Ia menerima hadiah pemberianku dengan girang lalu langsung mengenakannya. Ia dengan sigap kemudian mengambil banyak foto selca dengan smartphone-nya.

"Woah jinjja gomawo Yuki-ah, neomu chota !!! jjanghaeyo !" pujinya sambil melihat hasil foto di smartphone-nya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Wooseok hyung tengah mengambil gambarnya saat itu secara candid.

"Topi yang bagus sekali" puji Wooseok hyung sambil menunjukkan hasil fotonya kepadaku dan Yuri (yang aku rasa sejak tadi memperhatikanku, semoga bukan perasaanku belaka).

"Aku tahu kau menginginkan topi ini juga, karena kau ingin punya topi yang couple denganku, matji?" Jinhyuk hyung kembali berulah, kali ini sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Diamlah, sebelum ku lemparkan hot coffee ini ke arahmu" Wooseok hyung mengancam ketiga kalinya.

"Hot Coffee akan kuterima dengan senang hati, apalagi dirimu yang memang selalu terlihat hot" balas Jinhyuk Hyung seraya menyodorkan topi yang ia pakai ke Wooseok Hyung.

"Jangan harap kau bisa masuk ke kamarku untuk bermain Splatoon lagi" Wooseok hyung memasang wajah cemberut, tetapi ia tetap mencoba topi itu dan Jinhyuk hyung gantian mengambil gambarnya secara candid sambil cekikikan. Kemudian menunjukkan hasil jepretannya kepadaku dan Yuri.

Sementara itu aku dan Yuri hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka yang menggemaskan.

***

Matahari sudah nyaris terbenam, saat kami berpisah dengan Jinhyuk Hyung dan Wooseok Hyung. Mereka harus latihan untuk persiapan comeback mereka, yang masih mereka rahasiakan padahal aku sudah memohon untuk diberi sedikit spoiler. Mereka sangat profesional.

"Jinhyuk hyung dan Wooseok Hyung terlihat cocok satu sama lain. Mengingatkanku pada pasangan dalam drama yang selalu menggoda satu sama lain tetapi saling menyayangi" komentar Yuri begitu kami tiba di dalam bus.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Mereka sudah seperti itu sejak masih sekolah" responku.

"Wah sudah lama sekali. Mereka sangat beruntung bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain. Sangat sulit menemukan sosok rekan kerja dan rekan sejiwa secara bersamaan bukan? sama seperti kita" Yuri berucap sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Sial. Ada kupu-kupu lagi dalam perutku.

Ah Jinjja ! tto ! tto ! tto ! Mengapa Yuri bisa mengatakan kata-kata segampang itu? aku terkadang tak mengerti jalan pikirannya. apakah ia serius dengan ucapannya? setiap kata-katanya seperti enigma yang harus aku pecahkan.

"ne... manusia adalah makhluk paling beruntung saat menemukan satu sama lain" aku akhirnya menjawab setelah lama menimbang-nimbang. Ah jebal semoga ia tak melihat wajahku bersemu dengan anehnya.

Sebenarnya aku dan Yuri tak memiliki rencana matang, tentang tempat yang akan kami kunjungi selanjutnya. Tapi disinilah kami. Berada di tengah keramaian Hongdae yang penuh dengan penampilan busking dimana-mana. Aku sebenarnya kesini demi jajanan street food, tetapi Yuri memang berniat kesini demi menonton busking yang menurutku wajar saja karena ia adalah seorang trainee.

Wajahnya begitu berseri-seri saat kami baru saja selesai menonton penampilan dari boygroup A.C.E yang baru saja selesai melakukan busking beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku tak percaya mereka masih underrated, maksudku Yuki-ah! Kau juga lihat kan tadi? Betapa kerennya aksi A.C.E sunbaenim tadi? Aku harap mereka bisa menjadi boygroup sukses, dan kami sepanggung bersama. Oh aku tak menyangka mereka mau berfoto denganku" Yuri terus mengoceh dengan riang, sementara aku mendengarkan dengan senang. Aku menyukai tawanya di tengah-tengah kalimatnya dan aku menyukai matanya yang berbinar manakala hatinya sedang berbahagia.

"Oh ya tentu. Aku dengar Donghun hyung juga bilang kalian harus kolaborasi nanti" tambahku.

Yuri menari-nari kecil dengan girang, "Aku harap impian itu bukan sekedar angan-angan" ucapnya.

Kami lalu melanjutkan menonton busking dari 3 anak remaja yang sepertinya sebaya dengan kami, mereka membawakan cover dance dari PRODUCE 101 season 2 yang berjudul PICK ME. Tarian mereka begitu selaras dan sudah seperti idol profesional. Melihat Yuri tak berhenti ikut menarikan tarian mereka, membuat mereka ikut memanggil Yuri untuk ikut menari bersama mereka bertiga. Jadilah Yuri ikut bergabung bersama mereka dan membuat penonton penampilan busking mereka kian membludak. Aku belum pernah menonton penampilan Yuri secara langsung, selama ini aku hanya melihatnya lewat SNS.

Menonton penampilannya secara langsung membuatku terkesima. Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Noona-ku saat menonton aksi panggung Kpop yang memukau. Saat mereka selesai tampil, puluhan orang langsung berebut ingin berfoto dengan mereka. terutama bersama Yuri. Yuri bahkan belum debut, tetapi sungguh besar pengaruh sosok seorang Han Yuri pada penampilan tadi.

Saat hendak berpisah dengan 3 anak berbakat itu, barulah kami menyadari bahwa mereka bertiga juga adalah trainee sama seperti Yuri. Mereka bernama Koo Jung Mo, Ham Wonjin, dan Kang Minhee. Mereka mengajak Yuri untuk sering mengikuti busking bersama mereka. Dan Yuri mengiyakan dengan antusias. Mereka bahkan bertukar SNS.

"Suatu saat kita harus mengikuti Produce 101 season selanjutnya bersama-sama" pesan Yuri.

"Tentu saja! Yuki kau juga harus ikut" Timpal Minhee tiba-tiba sambil melirikku.

"Aku tak begitu berbakat di bidang kpop, aku akan menjadi salah satu produce-nim dan meng-vote kalian saja. Bagaimana?" usulku.

"Itu juga hebat. Gomawoyong" Wonjin dan Jungmo berucap nyaris bersamaan. Aku mengangguk setuju.

***

Aku pikir kami akan segera pulang setelah berputar-putar di Hongdae, tetapi Yuri kembali mengajakku ke tempat lain. Kali ini kami berada di Myeong-dong. Dan sedang memilih-milih makanan yang dijajakan sepanjang jalan. Karena terlalu banyak pilihan, kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi salah satu Pochajjang yang berada di sudut jalan.

Tenda Pochajjang itu sangat sederhana, tetapi kualitas rasa makanannya sangat mengesankan. Aku tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa banyak Tteobboki dan Odeng yang aku makan. Rasanya aku tak pernah sekenyang itu dalam hidupku.

Aku baru saja ingin membayar pesananku, saat Yuri langsung menarik tanganku dengan ceria menuju halte bus.

"Sudah aku bayar. Anggap saja hadiah dimulainya kisah bahagia antara kita berdua" sahutnya sambil tertawa-tawa seperti biasa. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan tawanya. Menutup matapun aku bisa mengenal tawanya.

Yuri memakai blazer abu-abu gelapnya dan menatapku lembut. "Yuki-ah terima kasih sudah menemani hari mingguku. Untuk mengenang hari ini ayo kita berfoto. Semoga hari seperti ini akan kembali datang di masa depan" Yuri berucap seraya menyalakan kameranya untuk berselca bersamaku dengan bayangan kami yang berada di depan cermin depan lift di dekat halte. Dan aku pun berfoto bersamanya tanpa ragu. Padahal aku termasuk golongan orang yang tak suka berfoto dan seingatku Yuri juga begitu.

Ada rasa hangat di dadaku. Rasanya seperti menemukan keluarga baru. Aku tahu, aku terlalu awal dan lancang dalam menyimpulkan ini. Namun dalam keluarga, ada sebuah perasaan cinta yang terjalin. Dan aku harap perasaan ini tak pernah pupus.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA.... YA... YA... Seharian bersama orang yang dikagumi memang selalu bikin hati berbunga bukan? Aku harap kalian (dan aku sendiri haha) bisa merasakan hari indah yang sama seperti Han Yuki.
> 
> Untuk selanjutnya aku ingin menulis hal-hal yang lebih heartwarming lagi tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji apakah kalian akan menyukai kategori heartwarming versi aku. Akan ada obstacles dalam suatu hubungan. Tapi tenang, aku takkan menyakiti Han Yuki terlalu dalam. Karena aku juga sangat menyayanginya.
> 
> Kalian juga bisa membaca versi cerita ini dengan tambahan beberapa gambar di wattpad aku : fhyfierfianne
> 
> Sincerely, A.S.E


	6. Litoreus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah langkah berani yang di tempuh Han Yuki untuk mendobrak kebiasaan lamanya.

Senin, 25 Juni 2018.

Hei Jurnal, kau takkan percaya apa yang telah kulalui hari ini. Seluruh tatapan mata para siswa mengarah kearahku sejak aku turun dari bus di depan sekolah. Dan aku tak perlu repot – repot bertanya ada apa, karena aku sudah tahu penyebabnya. Ini semua karena kelakuan Han Yuri si selebgram, yang mengunggah foto kami berdua semalam di feed Instagram-nya pagi tadi. Wajahku sebenarnya sama sekali tak terlihat sama sekali di foto itu, karena aku sengaja menutupinya dengan kamera, dan aku juga menutupi bagian mataku dengan topi yang aku kenakan. Tetapi masalahnya, Yuri meng-tag namaku di foto itu. Itulah hal yang membuat jagad heboh. 

Segala perhatian itu kudapatkan, karena Han Yuri tak pernah sama sekali mengunggah fotonya dalam bentuk swafoto, apalagi bersama orang lain. Hal itu baru terjadi pagi tadi. Hal bersejarah dalam sejarah SNS, dan aku seperti ikut berperan di dalamnya. Padahal aku tak menyangka sama sekali ia akan mengunggahnya. Dan aku sudah memberitahukan soal ini sebelumnyatetapi sebagai pengingat, Han Yuri betul – betul mengganti foto profil Instagramnya, dengan fotonya yang kuambil secara 'candid' di kafe Tajagi. Ia belum menggantinya hingga detik ini. Aku harap tak ada yang mencari tahu perihal fotografer foto itu.

"Heol Han Yuri ternyata berteman dengan dia. Hebat sekali anak itu"

"Sudah berapa lama ya mereka saling mengenal?"

"Bagaimana cara mereka bisa berteman ya?"

Bisikan – bisikan itu terus kudengar sepanjang perjalananku ke ruang kelas. Menutupi wajah di depan anak – anak juga sudah tak ada gunanya, karena username-ku sudah terpampang nyata di postingan instagram Yuri, dan orang-orang pun berbondong-bondong mengikuti akun instagramku yang biasa-biasa saja. Jadilah tampangku sudah di hafal seisi sekolah atau mungkin seisi dunia yang mengikuti akunnya. Aku hanya bisa merespon mereka dengan tersenyum dan diam saja. Heol. Rasanya sekarang aku mau tenggelam di Palung Mariana.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Soobin mengajukan pertanyaan retoris kepadaku. Padahal ia sudah lihat jelas, wajahku sudah seperti udang rebus saus mayonais sekarang.

"Sebelum kau marah-marah di pagi hari, sebaiknya kau lihat siapa yang menunggumu di depan pintu kelas" ucapnya memotong diriku yang hampir meracau.

Dan disanalah ia berdiri, tinggi tegap dan penuh aura bintang.... Han Yuri menungguku tepat di tempat Soobin terangkan, di depan pintu kelas. Aku tak ingin terlalu percaya diri, tetapi dari tatapan mata teduhnya yang hanya mengarah ke arahku... Aku tahu betul siapa yang dicarinya. Ia nampak tersenyum ceria sembari menyapa balik anak – anak kelasku yang menyapanya dengan antusias.

Lagu I'm Crazy dari Nam Taehyun mengalun di pikiranku, sepanjang aku berjalan menghampirinya. Arrghh Han Yuri memang membuatku gila, sekeras apapun kuberusaha menyangkal perasaanku, semakin pula aku yakin aku begitu tertarik padanya... michigetta. jinjja.

Aku menarik tangannya menuju koridor sepi di dekat tangga menuju atap, karena terlalu banyak mata yang tengah memperhatikan kami berbincang. Dan Yuri pun mengikutiku dengan patuh. Aku terlihat begitu gagah, padahal jantungku tengah berdegup tak wajar saat memegang tangannya.

"Eeeh ada perlu apa?" tanyaku kemudian. Entah apakah suaraku bisa terdengar jelas atau tidak.

"Kau kosong hari jumat sore ini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Aku mengingat-ingat, hari Sabtu sekolah kami di liburkan... jadi minggu ini ada long weekend yang menanti. Dan kuingat lagi, aku memang tak memiliki rencana apapun, karena kehidupan menotonku.

"Tidak... eh tidak ada" jawabku cepat.

"Itu hebat!" timpalnya tak kalah cepat.

"Maksudmu?" responku bingung.

"Apakah kau mau ikut denganku dan teman-temanku berlibur di Busan? kita akan menginap di resort milik orang tua Minseo"

Mataku membulat. Membulat besar. Besar sekali.

***

Sabtu, 30 Juni 2018.

Maafkan aku karena tidak dapat menyelesaikan jurnalku pada hari senin kemarin, aku sudah terlampau mengantuk dan belum menemukan mood untuk melanjutkan jurnalku, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membunuh kemalasanku dan mulai menulis lagi. Dan percaya atau tidak aku menulis ini di pagi buta, ketika aku baru bangun pagi.

Mengenai ajakan Han Yuri, ya benar sekali. Aku mengiyakannya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang di hari keduaku di Busan, lebih spesifiknya berada dalam satu kamar resort yang sama dengan Han Yuri... Tapi tentu saja kami tidak hanya berdua, ada Choi Seongjin yang juga sekamar dengan kami. Sedangkan Kim Minseo si penggagas trip ini sekamar dengan Lee Minseok dan Kim Taeil. Ya kau benar lagi, aku sudah hafal dengan baik nama-nama teman dekat dari Yuri, sama seperti aku hafal nama – nama kedai Odeng yang sangat kusukai di Myeongdong. Sekali lagi aku masih tak menyangka aku bisa bergabung dengan circle mereka. Maksudku... aku ini siapa kan?

Aku sudah merengek-rengek agar Soobin sialan mau menemaniku, tapi ia bilang ia harus ke kampung halamannya di Daegu untuk merayakan ulang tahun kakak lelakinya, "Maafkan aku chingu-yah... kali ini Hyung-ku adalah prioritas. Hwaiting, Chingu-yah" begitu katanya. Dan aku hanya bisa mengancamnya untuk membelikanku banyak oleh-oleh sebagai wujud kekecewaanku.

Kami baru tiba di Busan kemarin pada pukul 5 sore, dan kami masih terlalu lelah untuk berjalan – jalan, apalagi kami masih mengenakan seragam sekolah kami. Jadi kami hanya bersantai di pantai dekat resort untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh setelah berganti baju. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas tetapi cuaca masih berawan di Pantai Haeundae, pantai yang terletak di depan resort yang kami tempati.

Aku memutuskan mengenakan baju kaos putih lengan panjangku, yang aku lapisi lagi dengan blazer hitamku, untuk mencegahku dari angin laut yang menggigit. Aku menjadi orang terakhir yang masuk ke kamar, jadi aku belum sempat bertemu dengan teman – teman sekamarku yang telah pergi duluan ke pantai.

Dan aku nyaris saja kembali masuk kamar, kalau saja Yuri tidak berlari ke arahku dan menggamit tanganku menuju ke tepi pantai yang di penuhi karang. Bukan, alasan utamaku berniat kembali ke kamar bukan hanya karena tidak pede bergabung dengan kelima anak itu, tetapi karena aku memakai warna baju dan jenis baju yang sama dengan Han Yuri... yang membuat kami terus di sangka telah janjian untuk memakai couple outfit bersama oleh teman-teman Yuri.

Pipiku terasa panas, maka kuputuskan untuk membuka blazerku, dan hanya memakai kaos putih saja. Yuri sedang asyik bermain dengan air ombak, ketika ia menghampiriku lagi yang tengah mengambil gambar pantai dengan kamera smartphone-ku. Suara jepretan kameranya mengagetkanku, dan membuatku sontak berbalik ke arahnya.

Ia tertawa-tawa senang, sambil menunjukkanku gambar yang telah diambilnya secara diam – diam. Rupanya ia memotret diriku, saat aku tengah sibuk memotret pemandangan barusan. Reaksiku hanya tersenyum malu.

"Aku akan menyimpan ini untuk instagramku hahaha" ucapnya ditengah-tengah tawanya.

Aku terperanjat, seketika teringat dengan foto berdua kami yang masih terpampang nyata di feed Instagramnya. Aku baru mau menimpali saat Yuri kembali menyerocos.

"Kau kira kau saja yang bisa mengambil fotoku sembunyi – sembunyi? aku juga bisa !!! hahaha" celetuknya jahil. Membuatku ingin mengubur diriku saat itu juga di dalam pasir atau karang pantai.

"Eeeh Yuri, mengapa kau mengunggah foto kita berdua?" tanyaku akhirnya. Aku menelan ludah dan mengambil nafas panjang – panjang, setelah sekian lama pertanyaan itu menggantung di pikiranku akhirnya kukeluarkan juga.

"Selain karena fotonya bagus, momentnya juga istimewa. Jadi mengapa tidak?" timpalnya.

Aku terdiam. Bingung harus merespon apa. Moment istimewa?

"Waeyo? Wae geurae? ayo cerita padaku" ucapnya penasaran melihatku membisu.

"Aku merasa tak pantas berada di foto itu... Semua orang terus membicarakan foto kita berdua. Dan aku merasa risih." jawabku sepelan mungkin.

Mata Yuri mengerjap, tak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu.

"Kau adalah orang yang istimewa. Semua orang istimewa pada dasarnya. Tapi kau jauh lebih istimewa. Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Kau orang yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Kau harus ingat itu. Arrasseo?" dia berucap santai sambil mengusak rambutku membuatku yang masih berusaha memproses hal yang baru saja kudengar menjadi kian gemetar karena perasaan malu yang campur aduk.

Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabanku. Lalu kembali tertunduk belum berani melihat wajahnya.

"Dan tentu saja aku akan mengunggah fotomu. Tapi nanti, saat kau ulang tahun" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan senyuman miringnya yang ikonik. Ia lalu menarik tanganku lagi menuju tepian pantai, mencegahku mengkhayal sendirian lagi.

***

Hanya ada satu tempat tidur di kamar kami. Tempat tidur berukuran king size yang cocok ditempati oleh kami bertiga. Han Yuri tidur ditengah, sementara Seongjin dan aku tidur di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Seongjin tertidur cepat sekali, mungkin karena kecapekan bermain layangan di tepi pantai tadi sore. Suara dengkurannya terdengar begitu konstan, keras, dan konsisten. Di luar cuaca sedang hujan petir, namun suara dengkuran Seongjin masih dapat terdengar jelas. Seolah berduet dengan gemuruh guntur yang tak berhenti berbunyi. Aku harap besok cuacanya akan cerah, ada banyak tempat yang harus kami kunjungi di piknik singkat ini.

Aku yang sejak tadi belum bisa tidur, mendadak terkejut manakala aku merasakan sentuhan hangat di pinggangku. Aku berbaring membelakangi Han Yuri (karena aku tak sanggup menatap wajahnya) tapi aku yakin sekali tangan yang memeluk pinggungku dari belakang ini adalah tangan hangat dari Han Yuri.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku sejenak dan perlahan, dan DEG !

Ternyata memang benar tangan yang melingkari tubuhku adalah tangan milik Han Yuri.... aku mati gaya, antara mau meledak dan menelan perasaan ingin berteriak dalam – dalam.

Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang setengah terpejam. Lalu tersenyum kecil, "Apa tak apa-apa ? sebenarnya aku takut sekali dengan suara guntur yang menggelegar. Aku trauma karena pernah melihat rumah tetanggaku terbakar karena sambaran petir saat aku kecil dulu" ucapnya dengan suara parau khas orang yang mengantuk.

Aku tahu 'tak apa-apa' yang ia maksud adalah tentang ia yang memeluk diriku dari belakang.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya tak apa-apa kok" jawabku. Meski sebenarnya jantungku seperti sedang menggelegar sama seperti guntur di langit.

Ia tersenyum lega, lalu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, tangannya semakin erat memelukku dan jantungku semakin erat mengamuk di rongga dadaku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan hangatnya nafasnya di tengkukku. Rasanya begitu hangat, bagaikan di peluk oleh cahaya rembulan yang malam ini tak nampak, namun dapat kurasakan di sentuhan telapak tangannya di perutku.

Untung saja diluar cuaca sedang ribut dan suara dengkuran Seongjin juga begitu, kalau tidak Han Yuri pasti dapat mendengar suara degupan jantungku yang tak karuan. Kini lagu Raindrop dari Nam Taehyun mengalun di pikiranku. Seperti harmoni yang berulang – ulang, seirama dengan tarikan nafas Han Yuri yang dapat kurasakan dengan jelas di samping telingaku yang aku yakini sedang memerah.

Aku tak bisa menebak apakah selanjutnya aku sungguh sedang bermimpi dalam tidurku, ataukah aku hanya sedang berkhayal dan tidak tidur sama sekali. Tapi aku merasa malam itu terasa begitu istimewa. Good Bam.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya update lagi setelah sekian lama Han Yuki's Journal kuanggurkan dengan teganya, semoga Han Yuki tak marah padaku seperti ia marah pada Soobin yang malang hahahaha chapter selanjutnya akan banyak kejutan. So Stay Tune !  
> Baca juga cerita ini di wattpad saya : fhyfierfianne karena yup! disana ada banyak gambar yang melengkapi cerita :)
> 
> With Love, A.S.E


	7. Bon Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busan's sweet escape.

Minggu, 01 Juli 2018.

Han Yuri kembali menebar feromonnya. Kali ini ia menebarnya di setiap sudut tempat yang kami kunjungi hari ini di Busan. Tak mengenal gender... lelaki dan perempuan muda semua tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik ke arahnya. Sebenarnya teman – teman Yuri yang lain juga cukup menarik perhatian, tetapi Han Yuri memang terlihat begitu stand out dengan pancaran sinarnya.

Dan aku pun menjadi salah satu korban keganasan feromonnya itu. Oh ngomong – ngomong, kami mengunjungi banyak tempat hari ini. Pertama kami mengunjungi Jagalchi Market, tempat kami melahap banyak olahan seafood yang segar. Kemudian kami ke Gamcheon Culture Village, disana pemandangan perkampungan penduduknya indah sekali karena di cat warna – warni di berbagai sudut lokasi. Lalu kami ke Daejeo Ecological Park, dimana kami menikmati wisata alam dengan banyak bunga, rerumputan, taman, rawa, dan saluran air yang indah. Setelah itu kami singgah membeli oleh – oleh di Gukje Market (Yuna Noona menitip banyak sekali, aku sampai pusing). Terakhir kami ke Yongdusan Park, menikmati hangatnya mentari sore sambil menikmati suasana taman yang asri, taman ini berlokasi di dekat Busan Tower, jadilah Busan Tower kami pilih menjadi titik terakhir kami sebelum kembali ke resort.

Dan hari ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku naik di puncak Busan Tower, aku sudah berulang kali mengunjungi Namsan Tower. Tapi mengunjungi Busan Tower adalah yang pertama kalinya. Ya aku memang bukan tipe penjelajah. Dan kuakui, pemandangan kota Busan di malam hari dari puncak Busan Tower memang luar biasa. Aku tak berhenti mengucapkan kata "woah" tiap kali aku mengintip pemandangan kota melalui teropong yang disediakan. Dan Yuri yang hari ini selalu menempel di sebelahku, pasti akan tertawa-tawa kecil melihat reaksi norakku.

"Sepertinya resort kita juga bisa terlihat dari sini ya" timpalnya di sela-sela tawanya.

Arghhh memalukan. Tapi aku selalu suka saat mendengar suara tawanya itu. Jadi aku maafkan.

Aku dan Han Yuri berdiri berdampingan dalam diam selama beberapa menit, masing – masing menatap panorama suasana alam dari ketinggian dalam keheningan yang juga terasa indah, seperti keindahan yang tersaji. Rasanya tidak canggung sama sekali, rasanya beda. Aku pernah mendengar istilah, saat kita sudah nyaman dengan seseorang, dalam keadaan saling diam pun sudah tidak terasa aneh lagi, lebih terasa tenang. Dan kami sudah sama – sama mengerti bahwa kami tidak perlu saling mengucapkan basa – basi tidak penting untuk mencairkan suasana.

Ketenangan kami terusik oleh suara bunyi kamera ponsel yang terdengar nyaring dari belakang kami, (inilah bagusnya suara kamera ponsel tak dapat di mute di Korea Selatan, jadi kami dapat dengan mudah mengetahui saat ada yang memotret kami sembunyi – sembunyi). Kami refleks menoleh bersamaan, dan mendapati Minseo tertawa – tawa geli karena tertangkap basah.

"Oh Annyeong Red Couple" ucapnya.

Hari ini ia tak berhenti memanggil kami begitu, hanya karena aku dan Yuri sama-sama memakai baju yang bernuansa merah. Padahal aku memakai baju hitam dengan kotak – kotak berwarna merah bata, sementara Yuri memakai baju sweater polos berwarna merah bata. Konsepnya tidak begitu kembar, tetapi tetap saja Minseo menjuluki kami begitu.

"Yaaa Minseo-ah ! Tara haljima ! dan berhenti mengambil gambarku! aku bahkan belum debut, aku belum butuh fansite, kau tahu itu kan?" Komplain Yuri sambil mendecakkan pinggungnya.

"Ya! dasar kau kepedean, aku sedang mengambil foto pemandangan!!! entah apa yang merasukimu" timpal Minseo, yang aku lihat mengerlingkan mata ke arahku, yang hanya bisa kubalas dengan senyuman. Kodenya kepadaku itu jelas sebagai pembenaran bahwa Minseo memang mengambil gambar Yuri.

Yuri kemudian menyalakan ponselnya, dan mulai membalas mengambil gambar Minseo tanpa ampun. Dan Minseo dengan sigap langsung berpose dengan berbagai gaya.

"Ya! aku tidak mengambil gambarmu! aku sedang selca!" Yuri berbohong untuk mengibuli Minseo.

"Sudahlah tak perlu berbohong, aku tahu kau tidak suka selca!" Minseo melawan.

"Well kalau begitu aku juga sedang mengambil foto pemandangan !" Yuri tak mau kalah.

"Ya aku tahu, because i'm the view" Minseo menimpali dengan senyuman miringnya, yang sukses membuat Yuri mengejarnya dengan penuh emosi. Sementara aku memandangi aksi kocak mereka dengan geleng – geleng kepala.

"AKU TAK KENAL MEREKA ! MEREKA BUKAN TEMANKU!" Minseok berteriak malu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan booklet Busan Tower. Sementara Seongjin dan Taeil merekam aksi dua teman mereka dengan kamera ponsel, sambil berteriak memberi dukungan seperti menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Dan aku merespons tingkah aneh mereka dengan senyuman merekah.

Rupanya circle Han Yuri sama saja dengan circle anak – anak SMA biasa, mereka memang terlihat begitu eksklusif dari luar dengan cap mereka sebagai anak-anak orang kaya, wajah mereka yang diatas rata-rata, dan prestasi mereka yang membludak. Namun setelah menyelami mereka lebih dalam, ternyata circle anak populer adalah circle anak normal yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada kesan sombong dan mengintimidasi sama sekali.

Aku tak memiliki circle pertemanan sama sekali, karena teman akrabku di sekolah hanyalah Soobin. Meski begitu, aku tiba – tiba saja kangen dengannya. Kangen mulut pedasnya yang selalu tepat sasaran. Hubungan pertemanan Yuri dan Minseo layaknya hubunganku dengan Soobin yang selalu dipenuhi pertengkaran tidak penting, yang anehnya selalu membuatku rindu. Seperti saat ini. Semoga dia menikmati waktunya di Daegu, sama seperti aku menikmati Busan di hari Sabtu.

***

Sehabis makan malam, kami memutuskan bermain Truth Or Dare di kamar Minseok. Minseo lah yang lagi – lagi menjadi penggagas permainan itu, dia memang selalu punya segudang ide gila. Baiklah kucabut kata-kataku yang pernah bilang Minseo adalah anak yang pendiam menurut pengamatan awalku -__- karena aslinya dia anak yang bubbly dan sangat heboh, dalam konteks yang baik hahaha

Jadilah kami berenam duduk di lantai dan mengelilingi botol bekas cider yang sudah kosong yang kami jadikan sebagai pointer.

Permainannya berjalan mulus dan menyenangkan, karena aku dapat mengetahui rahasia – rahasia lucu mereka, yang tak akan kutulis disini karena hal itu adalah rahasia diantara kami berenam. Jadi meski kau adalah jurnal pribadiku, aku tetap tidak akan buka mulut.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik hingga pointer botol itu mengarah ke arah Yuri, dan aku sebagai satu-satunya yang belum pernah bertanya padanya harus mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan atau memberikan sebuah tantangan. Dan Yuri memilih Truth. Dan aku pun harus memutar otak untuk menyodorkannya sebuah pertanyaan. Aku lemah dalam mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang menarik, pertanyaanku dalam permainan ini cenderung menoton dan no jam. Tapi untuk Yuri, otakku menemukan sebuah pertanyaan yang selama ini memang selalu menyangkut di pikiranku sejak aku pertama kali berbicara dengan Minseo tempo hari itu.

"Yuri, apakah kau mau jadi temanku karena dari segi fisik aku mirip Hyunjin?" tanyaku setelah menarik nafas panjang – panjang.

Reaksi yang kudapatkan sesuai dengan yang kubayangkan, mereka berlima langsung membulatkan mata mereka. Tak menyangka dengan gaya pertanyaanku yang tiba – tiba berubah drastis.

Yuri mengerutkan dahi, "Maksudmu Hyunjin hyung sepupuku?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku mengangguk cepat. Menuntut sebuah jawaban secepatnya.

"Hahahahaha tentu saja tidak! kau memang mirip dengan Hyunjin Hyung, mirip sekali bahkan. Tapi bukan itu alasan aku mendekatimu Yuki-ah. Kau itu sangat baik dan lucu, berada dekat denganmu seperti berada di dalam rumah sendiri. Terasa nyaman dan membuatku malas ke luar rumah. Kira – kira seperti itu" Jawabnya sambil mengirimiku senyumannya yang merekah lebar.

Sementara itu teman – temannya sukses langsung spontan menyoraki kami seperti biasa, dan pipiku juga spontan bersemu merah. Dan aku yakin telingaku juga memerah seperti tomat rebus.

"Yuki-ah terima kasih telah hadir dalam kehidupan Yuri, dia mendadak menjadi puitis karena kau. Ya Yuri IMMA ! kau beruntung sekali bisa bertemu Han Yuki ini" Taeil terkekeh-kekeh sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Yeokssi Red Couple, kalian tidak pernah mengecewakanku" tambah Minseo yang langsung dilempari boneka Pororo oleh Yuri.

Permainan kembali berlanjut dengan menyenangkan, namun kelegaanku tak berlangsung lama saat botol cider itu menunjuk ke arahku dengan ganasnya. Aku terpaku sesaat, tapi sadar aku harus kembali ke bumi dan menerima kenyataan.

Dan aku tak mengira, Yuri membalasku dengan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses membuatku gelegapan.

"Diantara kami berlima, siapakah yang paling kau sukai?" tanyanya dengan alis yang dinaik-turunkan.

"OHOOOOO !!! Peumpeumpeumpeuuuuuumm~~" Anak – anak yang lain berteriak heboh dengan menirukan sound effect seolah kami sedang melakukan rap battle.

Aaah... michigeta. Jinjja.Geurae, Michin Sekki.... Aku akan ikuti permainanmu.

"Tentu saja itu kau Yuri-ah, karena kau aku jadi bisa bertemu dengan teman – temanmu yang seru ini" jawabku.

"Seru? maksudmu gila?" Hanya sedetik setelah Yuri mengucapkan kalimat itu, teman – temannya langsung kompak menghujaninya dengan omelan dan menindih tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

Mereka berlima tertawa – tawa dengan heboh dan aku tak tahan untuk tidak ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

***

Seongjin mendadak kembali ke Seoul, karena ia mendapat telepon dari manajernya bahwa jam 7 pagi besok ia ada jadwal pemotretan mendadak. Ia memang sudah menjadi model di usianya yang masih muda. Tetapi hanya paruh waktu, karena di luar dari tampangnya yang dewasa dan tegap. Ia hanyalah pelajar SMA biasa yang ceria dan ternyata sangat senang bermain layangan.

Karena itu di malam terakhir kami menginap di Busan ini, aku menghabiskan malam hanya berdua dengan Han Yuri di kamar. Nervous? tentu saja. Tapi tidak awkward juga, karena seperti yang sudah aku bilang sebelumnya. Diam kami pun terasa berharga.

Yuri mematikan AC yang sejak kemarin kami nyalakan karena udara musim panas yang lumayan pengap. Sebagai gantinya, ia membuka jendela kamar lebar – lebar dan membiarkan hembusan angin sepoi – sepoi merangsek masuk ke dalam seisi kamar kami. Udara kamar jadi terasa jauh lebih sejuk dan menyegarkan. Angin laut yang masuk membawa aroma laut yang khas. Aku selalu suka aroma laut, aroma favoritku setelah aroma buku baru dan petrichor.

Yuri juga mematikan lampu kamar, sehingga kamar kami hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan penuh yang juga masuk melalui jendela, sinarnya begitu terang karena diapit oleh planet Jupiter dan planet Saturnus yang berada tepat di kiri kanannya. Selain itu bintang malam ini banyak sekali, lebih banyak dari bintang yang ada di langit Seoul. Aku tertegun menatap mereka sambil berbaring di atas kasur.

Yuri tertidur lelap di sampingku, Ia tertidur terlentang dengan wajah di terangi cahaya bulan purnama. Sebelum tidur, ia sempat menyetel lagu – lagu di playlist-nya melalui speaker portable yang dibawahnya. Kali ini lagu Love Song dari The Cure mengalun dengan lembut, berduet dengan apik bersama suara alunan ombak Pantai Haeundae yang terdengar begitu romantis. Semuanya bersatu menjadi sebuah ASMR yang membuatku begitu rileks.

"Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am home again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am whole again ...."

Lirik lagu itu membuatku teringat akan ucapan Yuri tadi yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah rumahnya. Mungkin ia mengatakannya bukan dalam konteks romantik. Tetapi kata-katanya itu begitu membekas dalam benakku. Sialan. Yuri selalu saja membuatku begini. Selalu saja menghantui pikiranku dengan ucapannya yang tak pernah kusangka-sangka.

Aku menatap bibirnya yang tertutup rapat, aneh rasanya melihatnya terdiam seperti itu, karena biasanya bibir merah ranumnya itu selalu bergerak mengucapkan kalimat – kalimat yang selalu membuatku terpaku. Bibir mungilnya yang indah itu terlihat semakin bercahaya di bawah sinar rembulan yang cerah (yang sepertinya malam ini adalah sebuah Supermoon karena terlihat begitu besar sekali).

Entah setan jenis apa yang merasukiku, perlahan tubuhku bergerak memandangi wajahnya lebih dekat. Aku tak berniat melakukan hal yang aneh – aneh, aku hanya ingin memperhatikan lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna lebih dekat lagi.

Dan betapa terkejutnya diriku, saat Yuri tiba-tiba membuka matanya lebar – lebar. Aku nyaris terjerambap ke belakang. Sementara Yuri hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku. Omona. Aku kira ia sedang tertidur. Ternyata ia hanya memejamkan matanya saja. Aku tadi pasti terlihat bodoh sekali.

"Ah mian, aku tadi- " belum selesai aku menyelesaikan omonganku, Yuri mendadak menarik tubuhku dengan cara menaruh tangannya di belakang leherku. Kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya membuatku seperti terbang ke bulan di atas sana.

Bibir kami saling bersentuhan dalam ritme teratur. Tiap sentuhan kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan yang dalam dan penuh adiksi. Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku, dan rasanya begitu menggetarkan dan seperti ada yang mau meledak di dalam dadaku, seolah ada kembang api didalamnya. Yuri begitu lihai dalam berciuman, entah apakah ia pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Tetapi kuakui he has a skill.

Ciuman kami di bawah sinar rembulan terpisahkan oleh deru nafas kami yang memburu, sehingga kami memutuskan untuk menghentikannya karena kami sudah sama – sama kehabisan nafas. Dan jantungku sendiri sudah hampir meledak di dalam rongga dadaku, jadi untuk menjaga diriku tetap hidup.. Aku putuskan untuk mengatur nafasku dengan cepat.

Aku masih belum berani menatap wajahnya sehabis itu ciuman itu. Tetapi aku kembali menatapnya saat ia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin di masa lalu di kehidupan kita sebelumnya, kau dan aku pernah menjadi pasangan, atau mungkin di kehidupan yang akan datang saat kita bereinkarnasi.. kita akan menjadi pasangan?"

Mulutku bergerak untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi Yuri kembali menambahkan ucapannya.

"Atau mungkin kita adalah pasangan di masa sekarang?" tambahnya. Tanpa menunggu responsku yang masih terkejut, ia menutup matanya lalu terlelap. Kali ini sepertinya ia terlelap sungguhan.

Aku mengerjap. Otakku di penuhi pertanyaan .... Seolma.... Apakah perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apakah aku sungguh tak memendamnya sendiri ? Apakah ciuman tadi berarti sesuatu? Apakah ciuman tadi serius?.

Playlist Yuri mendadak berhenti. Menyisakan ruangan ini dengan suara ombak yang terdengar lebih jelas. Begitupun dengan duniaku yang mendadak berhenti saat mengingat ciumanku dengan Han Yuri tadi. Aku terus-terusan memastikan apakah aku tadi bermimpi atau tidak, tetapi saat mengingatkan sentuhan lembut di bibirku... aku yakin... semuanya nyata adanya. Malam itu ditutup oleh suara desiran angin laut yang membawaku terbang ke dalam alam mimpi. Pertanyaan – pertanyaan masih menggantung di pikiranku, tetapi biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya. Aku lelah.

***

Jurnal ini kutulis di Minggu pagi, saat kami sedang dalam kereta di perjalanan pulang kami ke kota Seoul. Short Trip kami di Busan memang singkat, tetapi terasa begitu lama dan penuh kesan. Aku sempat mengambil foto Pantai Haeundae sebelum kami meninggalkan resort kami, Kali ini panorama Pantai Haeundae cerah dan tidak mendung seperti hari pertama kami... Sungguh sebuah penutup yang manis. Sedih rasanya harus berpisah. Semoga nanti bersua lagi.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA....
> 
> Di Author Note work aku sebelumnya, aku bilang kalau aku akan mengupdate Han Yuki's Journal nanti, bukannya minggu ini hahaha. Tetapi ujung-ujungnya kuupdate juga karena aku udah gatal ingin segera menyelesaikannya J semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini ! apalagi ada adegan POPO eh Kissue-nya! KKKKKK ^^
> 
> Sampai jumpa lagi !!! Stay safe from Corona !
> 
> With Love, A.S.E


	8. Forelsket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of dropping by.

Senin, 02 Juli 2018.

"So who's the top and who's the bottom?" Soobin langsung menimpaliku pertanyaan itu setelah aku bercerita mengenai pengalamanku di Busan selama 3 hari 2 malam padanya sepulang sekolah di rumahnya.

Ah ssibal. Jjajangnagae.

Aku tahu maksud pertanyaannya, aku pernah mendengar istilah itu saat menonton salah satu film. Tapi aku akan berpura-pura bodoh.

"Tentu saja aku Top, karena aku selalu nomor satu" aku menimpali asal-asalan.

Dalam hati menyesal mengapa aku menceritakan semua detail kepadanya, termasuk mengenai pengalaman dua malam sebelum tidur itu. Yup, aku seterbuka itu padanya. Dia memang sangat kupercayai untuk berbagi cerita. Tapi ia gemar sekali membuatku kesal. Namun hatiku kosong kalau ia tak ada.

"AAAhhhh, No jam" serunya sambil melempariku sebungkus biskuit ACE yang langsung kutangkap dengan sigap.

"Jadi Han Yuri tadi pagi mengajakmu menjadi partner tugas membuat essay tentang trip, dan kau langsung menerimanya begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang? contohnya Yuri memintamu dengan 'Yuki, Jom dowa jullaeyo?' dan kau pasti akan langsung bilang 'neeee' dengan patuh? Wahh kau memang di mabuk cinta" Soobin kembali menguji kesabaranku.

"Ya ! aku sedang di toilet, sedang bercermin dan dia tiba – tiba saja datang dan menarikku ke dalam bilik toilet, BERDUAAN ! bisa kau bayangkan betapa kagetnya aku?! eotteoke haeyo? aku langsung teringat adegan di film Udagawachou de mattete yo!"

"Siapa suruh nonton film BL !"

"Ya ! Noona ku minta ditemani nonton itu!!!!!! jangan pikir aneh – aneh! maldo andwaeyo!!!"

"Arasseo, arasseo tak perlu teriak. Maeumdaerohaeyo. Lalu selanjutnya apa?"

"Karena dia mengajakku dengan cara itu, ya sudah langsung aku terima. Karena aku pikir kami juga ke Busan bersama – sama kemarin, jadi alangkah lebih cepat kalau kita bisa mengerjakannya bersama untuk tugas itu"

Soobin mengetuk-ngetuk lesung pipitnya, "Aigoo, bilang saja kau senang dia mengajakmu"

Aku berdiri tegak, dan langsung mengejarnya keliling kamar.

"Aaah Dwaesseo! Oleh – oleh snack ikan dari Busanmu aku sandra yaaaa!!! Danyeo Wasseo!" teriakku.

***

Selasa, 03 Juli 2018.

Siang sepulang sekolah, aku masih saja mencubiti lenganku. Aku pikir Yuri mengajakku untuk mengerjakan tugas itu di kafetaria sekolah, kafe depan sekolah, atau semacamnya. Namun ternyata ia mengajakku untuk mengerjakannya di rumahnya yang sebesar istana di daerah Garosugil. Keluarganya memiliki banyak pelayan, yang langsung menjamuku ketika aku baru saja melangkahkan kaki di gerbang rumahnya. Well, aku tahu Yuri datang dari keluarga kaya. Tapi aku tak pernah membayangkan bahwa keluarganya adalah konglomerat. Orangtuanya sudah cerai. Ia tinggal dengan ibunya. Tetapi Ibunya sedang tugas di Spanyol. Sementara ayahnya sendiri sedang perjalanan bisnis di Swiss dan kakak perempuannya menjalankan bisnis franchise rumah makan tradisional di Jeonju. Jadi ia hanya tinggal di rumah besar itu bersama para pelayan dan karyawan penjaga rumah.

Aku tiba-tiba memikirkan betapa Yuri hidup dalam privileged dengan wajah tampan, bakat seni, kemampuan bersosialisasi, dan hidupnya yang berkecukupan. Kemudian aku teringat dengan kondisi keluarganya yang tidak harmonis yang berujung perceraian orang tuanya. Aku mendadak merasa jahat, Karena mulai membandingkan hidupku dengan hidupnya sekali lagi.

Kami menyelesaikan tugas kami lebih cepat dari yang kuduga. Padahal kami mengerjakannya sesekali dengan bercanda dan mengemil Bungeoppang. Rasanya dadaku terasa hangat kala bersamanya. Seperti ada harmoni tak kasat mata yang terus mengalun dan menenangkan jiwaku.

Tak terasa petang sudah tiba saat kami selesai, dan aku tak bisa langsung pulang karena hujan deras yang turun sejak siang belum redah juga. Tetapi aku senang, hujan menahanku disini bersamanya.

Yuri memiliki pemutar piringan klasik yang masih berfungsi dengan baik di kamarnya, jadi dia memutar musik dari Chet Baker yang langsung memenuhi seisi kamarnya dengan suasana vintage jazz yang sangat kusukai. Rupanya kami memiliki selera musik yang sama. Dan Yuri memang sungguh seorang penggemar buku, ia mengoleksi banyak sekali buku novel, puisi, dan filsafat yang ia koleksi di dalam ruangan perpustakaan pribadinya. Aku langsung menyesal lagi, karena telah menganggapnya meminjam bukuku hanya untuk properti foto. Aku ini tega ya.

"My funny Valentine, sweet comic Valentine

You make me smile with my heart

Your looks are laughable

Unphotographable

Yet you're my favorite work of art ... "

Lagu Funny Valentine dari Chet Baker menenangkan jantungku yang terus berdegup saat disamping Yuri. Namun kembali berdegup lagi saat Yuri yang keluar kamar, kembali ke dalam kamar sambil membawa dua cangkir minuman di atas nampan.

Ternyata ia keluar untuk menyeduh matcha hangat untuk kami berdua.

Lama aku terdiam menatap matcha yang ia sodorkan padaku.

"Waeyo? Matcha anchuayo?" tanyanya.

Aku mengerjap, "Aniiiyo, matcha nomue chua. Gomawo." Ucapku kemudian.

Aku menyesap matchaku yang menambah kehangatan di dalam dadaku. Rasanya dadaku seperti ingin meledak dan mengeluarkan segala jenis bunga-bunga yang tumbuh karena kehadirannya.

Perpaduan suara hujan, musik Chet Baker, minuman hangat, dan kehadirannya di sampingku adalah sejumput kenangan hujan yang takkan pernah kulupa. Kami hanya terdiam saat itu sembari terduduk di depan jendela, mencoba meresapi minuman dan moment itu tanpa suara, sebuah diam yang romantis.

***

Sabtu, 06 Juli 2018.

Tugas sekolah kami sudah lama selesai. Namun hari ini Yuri kembali mengundangku untuk datang ke rumahnya. Kami bermain Mobile Legend hingga sore menjelang. Yuri juga mengajak Soobin, tetapi Soobin beralasan bahwa ia sudah ada janji untuk ke acara Inkigayo, padahal aku tahu hari ini girlgroup idolanya tidak sedang ada jadwal disana. Dugaanku benar saat aku menerima pesan kakaotalk darinya.

"Himnaeseyo, Sajangnim!"

Begitu tulisnya. ARRRRGHH SESANGE!

"Mwohae?" Yuri tiba – tiba menanyaiku yang sejak tadi bengong di balkon yang ada di kamarnya.

Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa selagi ia keluar kamar, jadi aku hanya menatap pepohonan dan hamparan bunga daisy yang ada di halaman rumahnya. Aku tersesat di dalam keindahan visual yang terhampar di hadapanku. Apalagi matahari sore yang sudah hampir tergelincir menuju ke cakrawala. Cahaya hangat senja yang selalu membuatku terpaku.

"hahaha geunyang ... menikmati senja" jawabku dengan wajah panas.

"Aaah aku kira kau menikmati pemandangan yaitu aku" kelakarnya, yang langsung membuatku teringat pada lelucon narsis dari Minseo di menara Busan.

"Yaaaa itu juga termasuk" lanjutku. Membuat suasana hangat diantara kami berdua kian terbentuk.

Rupanya ia keluar kamar lagi – lagi untuk menyeduh minuman hangat, kali ini ia membuat Cokelat panas yang di celupkan marshmallow di dalamnya.

"Woah Yuri, maaf merepotkan" ucapku sambil menerima sodoran jamuan darinya.

Ia mengedipkan mata, "Sssst... tamu adalah raja" balasnya.

Ia kemudian meraih gitarnya lalu mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Take a ride up to Malibu

I just wanna stay to look at you, look at you

What would it matter if your friends knew?

Who cares what other people say anyway

Oh, we can go far from the end

And make a new world together baby

Cause if you give me just one night

You're gonna see me in a new light..."

Dan hari ini aku menyimpulkan bahwa senja ini adalah salah satu senja terbaik dalam hidupku. Suasana hangat bersama orang yang begitu hangat di sampingku.

***

Minggu, 07 Juli 2018.

Kali ini aku yang mengundang Yuri ke rumahku, rasanya tidak enak apabila aku terus yang mendatangi rumahnya, jadi aku pun mengajaknya dan ia mengiyakan dengan antusias. Eomma dan Noona ku begitu excited menyambutnya di rumah, kata mereka ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak temanku selain Soobin ke rumah. Dan aku hanya bisa mengelus dada, saat mereka mulai menunjukkan Yuri album fotoku dari bayi hingga dewasa, belum lagi segala fakta – fakta dan TMI yang mereka beberkan kepada Yuri. Sementara Yuri hanya tertawa-tawa menanggapi tingkah laku mereka yang memang selalu heboh.

Intinya aku hanya menghabiskan sedikit sekali waktu berdua bersama Yuri, karena Noonaku selalu ada di antara kami berdua, padahal hari ini ia ada rencana untuk nonton Music Core tapi ia membatalkannya hanya untuk meng-interview Yuri dengan segudang pertanyaan mengenai dunia idol, karena ia baru tahu bahwa Yuri adalah seorang trainee.

Ia baru berhenti memborbardir Yuri, saat ia mengajak kami menemaninya menonton film Before The Series di ruang tengah secara marathon. Dan kami pun menurutinya karena ia bilang akan mengtraktir kami hotteok yang ia pesan secara online sampai puas. Dan kami bertiga benar – benar menonton trilogi Before Sunrise, Before Sunset, dan Before Midnight dari pagi hingga menjelang sore. Kami sampai lupa waktu karena plot filmnya yang menarik.

Aku tiba – tiba membayangkan apabila suatu saat nanti aku akan memiliki sebuah kisah cinta yang seindah di film itu. Kemudian aku melirik sosok Yuri yang dari tadi sibuk mengunyah Hotteok sambil mendengar noonaku terus mengerocos. Apakah aku dan Yuri sedang menjalin kisah cinta? ataukah aku hanya berpikir terlalu jauh mengenai kecupan di malam minggu itu.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo halo ~
> 
> Maaf update-nya sangat ngaret, karena aku sedang dilanda sindrom rasa malas akhir – akhir ini. Tapi jangan khawatir Han Yuki's Journal sudah mendekati klimaks, jadi akan semakin seru atau malah yang lain? hahah. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membuat Yuki terlalu menderita. SEDIKIT SAJA KOK! (AUTHOR MACAM APA AKU INI HAHAHA). Gak janji bakal update cepatnya, karena aku mengupdate tergantung mood hohohohoho. Tapi tiap minggu aku usahakan update works aku yang lain :)
> 
> Cheers, A.S.E


	9. Abience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentang kesendirian dan kesakitan di tengah keramaian.

Minggu, 14 Juli 2018.  
Aku sengaja mengaktifkan mode airplane hari ini. Baik itu di laptop maupun di hpku. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, dan sedang ingin bergelut dengan tumpukan buku yang Yuri berikan padaku 2 hari yang lalu. Tidak habis pikir dengan anak itu, ia dengan mudahnya memberikan koleksi bukunya sementara aku harus berusaha keras menabung uang jajan untuk membeli satu buku tiap bulan. Hal itu membuatku termotivasi. Dan aku terkejut, ternyata aku bisa termotivasi juga.   
Kuhirup aroma buku yang tengah kubaca dengan cara menempelkan wajahku di permukaannya. Aku pasti terlihat bodoh sekarang. Karena aku sangat menggemari aroma buku, apalagi buku yang tengah kugenggam adalah buku yang pernah dibaca oleh seorang Han Yuri. Okay aku mulai di butakan rasa cinta lagi.  
Tetapi beberapa hari terakhir ini, aku memang senangtiasa dibanjiri cinta kasih oleh sosok bernama Han Yuri.... dan sialnya Soobin selalu ada saat Yuri tengah menyapaku. Oh dasar konyol ! kau kan sudah seperti perangko dengan Soobin! sadarlah Yuki-ah. Dan yang paling mengesalkan, Soobin selalu meledekku sebagai bocah kasmaran. Awas saja dia nanti saat ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Ha! tetapi tunggu dulu! sebenarnya aku dan Yuri ini apa? kekasih? ataukah hanya aku yang cepat menyimpulkan? aaah murogenne. Aku benci selalu berspekulasi.  
Ok kembali tentang hari ini. Hari minggu tenangku tentu saja tidak akan berjalan sesuai harapan. Selalu saja ada oknum yang berusaha menarikku keluar dari kungkungan yang kubuat sendiri. Kali ini pintu kamarku terbuka lebar secara tiba-tiba, dan aku nyaris saja melempar novel setebal 789 halaman ke udara dan mengenai ubun-ubun kepalaku, kalau saja aku tidak sigap untuk bersikap stay cool. Mungkin karena pagi ini aku mendengarkan The Unknown Guest dari Dean yang mengalun dari radio yang aku nyalakan. Aku juga kedatangan tamu seperti lagu itu. Tapi tamuku bukanlah orang asing  
Pelakunya adalah adik sepupuku yang selalu super ingin tahu, Kim Yeonjun. Ia datang bersama kakaknya Kim Yeosang dan mereka sama – sama tinggal di Gwangju. Yeonjun baru berusia 9 tahun tetapi memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Terkadang aku seperti berbincang pada lelaki 19 tahun. Sisi savage-nya sangat kental. Namun sisi kanak-kanaknya masih nampak dari kaos Pororo dan topi khas Pororo yang selalu ia kenakan. Ia selalu memaksaku menonton Pororo tiap ia berkunjung ke Seoul. Dan kali ini entah ia akan mengajakku berkomplot melakukan apa.  
Yeonjun langsung ‘terbang’ ke tempat tidurku, dan mengibar-ngibarkan jubah yang ia kenakan dengan bangga. Kemudian memelukku erat. Aku balas memeluknya. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah 6 bulan yang lalu, saat liburan natal. Bukannya menanyakan kabar, ia lantas menawariku snack rumput laut bergambar Pororo yang langsung ia jejalkan di genggamanku. Lucu sekali.  
“Aku tahu Yuki-ssi menyukai rumput laut! jadi ini ambillah!” timpalnya sambil berguling-guling di sampingku.   
“Kamsahamnida Yeonjun-ssi, geundae bisakah kau panggil aku Yuki Hyung saja? rasanya aneh, eoh?” pintaku.  
Ia menggeleng kencang, “aah sireo! aku mau Yuki-ssi saja. Seperti acara talkshow di tv” jawabnya.  
Aku hanya bisa mengelus dada. Aku baru ingat, Yeonjun bercita-cita menjadi seorang MC.  
Dan orang kedua yang mengagetkanku, karena tiba-tiba saja nyelonong masuk ke kamarku adalah Yeosang, sepupuku yang juga seumuranku yang sangat gila fashion. Hari ini memakai dungarees dan topi bundar yang sangat artistik, sepertinya kali ini ia meniru style dari kiblat fashionnya, G-Dragon.  
“Jadi bagaimana ? kalian sudah siap ke Lotte World?” tanyanya tanpa ba-bi-bu.  
Jidatku mengerut. Aku mendelik tajam. Lotte World? sejak kapan aku setuju kesana?   
“Asssssaaaaaaaaaaaa Yeonjun-ssi tak sabar kesana”  
Ah tentu saja. Ini pasti rencana dua kakak beradik ini.  
“Yuki-ah! tak ada alasan! berhentilah mengurung diri! dan mandi sekarang!” kudengar suara Yuna Noona melengking dari ruang tengah.  
Ahhhh jajanna.  
***  
Dan disinilah aku ! berada di tengah keriuhan Lotte World bersama dua sepupu dan noonaku. Terakhir kali aku ke tempat ini adalah saat aku berusia 12 tahun bersama Appa, Eomma, dan Noona. Cukup lama juga. Karena jujur, aku tidak terlalu menyukai tempat yang ramai. Melihat banyak orang membuatku sesak nafas dan ingin cepat pulang, aku juga sering merasa ditatap banyak orang... padahal aku tahu, dunia tidak berotasi pada diriku.  
Kini aku sedang di seret ke stand hiasan kepala, orang – orang biasanya mengenakan bandol atau topi dan semacamnya saat berada di taman bermain. Dan mereka juga antusias mengikuti tradisi itu (yang entah siapa yang memulainya). Dalam hati aku berdoa, semoga tidak ada teman sekolahku yang melihatku memakai hiasan kepala konyol, karena aku yakin mereka akan memotretku dan mengviralkan diriku di grup kelas. Chihoon (salah satu teman kelasku) yang super pendiam saja sudah menjadi korban.  
Yeonjun bersikeras memakaikanku bandol dengan boneka pororo yang menutupi telinga kiri dan kananku. Aku merasa bodoh sekali saat memakainya, tetapi Yeonjun bilang ssangnamja adalah seseorang yang berani mendobrak kebiasaan lama. Grrrr kalau saja ia adalah Soobin, sudah kujitak dia. Yeonjun sendiri tidak membeli apa-apa, karena ia hanya akan memakai topi Pororo yang sejak tadi ia kenakan. Yeonjun lebih hiperaktif dibandingkan dua adik sepupuku dari Itaewon, Minjae dan Mayoung. Dan aku heran sendiri, mengapa aku selalu saja ‘dilengketi’ oleh anak-anak, padahal aku tidak terlalu menyukai anak-anak.  
“Sudah lama juga kita tidak Quality Time seperti ini ! seperti sudah bertahun-tahun! yossa ! sebagai perayaan mari kita makan churros! my treat” Yuna Noona berteriak secara spontan disambut teriakan heboh dari si kakak beradik Yeo, sementara aku hanya bisa memutar bola mata karena seingatku 2 bulan lalu, kami mengadakan piknik keluarga besar di Nami Island. Jadi tidak selama itu kami tak berkumpul, Yuna Noona memang sering mendramatisir, tetapi ia noonaku yang baik.  
Kami menyantap churros sambil duduk di kursi disebelah area merry go round. Kami bahkan belum mencoba wahana apapun, tetapi sudah menyantap sesuatu seperti ini. Semoga tidak ada adegan muntah saat mencoba wahana sebentar.   
Kami tengah mengantri untuk wahana roller coaster, saat aku memperhatikan wahana viking yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Hatiku mencelos menatap kengerian permainan itu. Seumur hidup hanya wahana itu yang tak pernah kucoba sebelumnya. Padahal roller coaster terlihat lebih menakutkan, namun viking tetap lebih menakutkan bagiku.   
Tetapi ada hal yang lebih membuat hatiku mencelos. Aku melihat sosok yang sangat kukenali ditengah antrian viking itu. Ia sosok yang selalu membuatku merasakan kupu-kupu sialan menari didalam perutku. Han Yuri. Ia jelas tidak datang sendiri, karena ia tengah bercanda dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang diikat pony tail. Gadis itu mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dan ripped jeans yang juga berwarna hitam. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas walau dari kejauhan. Ia sangat cantik.   
Jantungku berdegup kencang. Perasaan apa ini? cemburu? ah seolma ! jangan bercanda Han Yuki. Memangnya kau siapanya dia? sadarlah. Namun mengapa hatiku sakit saat melihat Yuri tertawa-tawa dengan gadis itu? mereka terlihat begitu bahagia dan luwes, tidak seperti saat bersamaku... karena aku tahu bersamaku pasti membosankan.  
“Yuki-ssi, anda mengenal seseorang disana?” Yeonjun mengikuti arah pandanganku.  
“Sapa saja, kan antriannya masih lama” Yeosang ikut-ikutan.  
Aku menggeleng lemas, “Aku mendadak baru ingat, aku ada tugas Bahasa Inggris yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Aku pulang duluan ya” ucapku berbohong.  
“Ya! gwencana?!” Noonaku langsung meloncat ke belakang begitu mendengarku berbicara.  
“ne noona. Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang” jawabku, dan aku yakin suaraku bergetar tak karuan.  
“Kau bahkan belum mencoba wahana apapun! apa kau yakin?” tanyanya lagi.  
Aku mengangguk, dan langsung melesat dengan terburu-buru sebelum mereka melihat air mataku tumpah.  
***  
Senin, 15 Juli 2018.  
Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, dan aku masih belum tidur juga. Pikiranku masih berputar-putar mengingat adegan yang kulihat di antrian viking tadi sore. Kugigit bibirku, berusaha melupakan dan menghapus memori itu. Yuri mengirimiku pesan sejak tadi sore, menanyakan kabar. Tetapi tak kuhiraukan, karena pikiranku masih berkecamuk dan rumpang.  
Sekian ribu asumsi tercipta di kepalaku. Aku mungkin bisa menulis buku dari segala overthinking yang timbul di pikiranku. Aku sungguh benci situasi ini. 5 jam lagi aku harus bangun dan bersiap ke sekolah. Dan aku belum tidur juga, barang sedikitpun. Kepalaku mulai sakit, dan tengkukku mulai terasa tegang pertanda kelelahan berat.   
Kuminum minuman ginseng yang diberikan noonaku tadi sore, ia bilang “aku tahu kau berbohong soal tadi di Lotte World dan aku tahu kau sedang melalui saat yang membuatmu down. Aku ada disini saat kau siap bercerita, tetapi apabila kau tak mau menceritakannya juga tak apa – apa. Tapi minumlah ini untuk memberimu kekuatan” dan sehabis meminum itu aku lega karena tubuhku mulai rileks dan aku pun tertidur. Noonaku yang terbaik.  
***  
Aku pikir aku akan terlambat bangun pagi, namun saat aku bangun. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Irama sirkadianku ternyata masih bekerja dengan baik, oleh karena itu aku tak terlalu membutuhkan alarm. Kutatap bayanganku di cermin, baru semalam aku kurang tidur tetapi kantong hitam mulai muncul di bawah mataku. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku memiliki mata panda. Aku sering mendapatkannya saat membaca buku semalaman tanpa tidur sama sekali, tetapi aku sudah tidak melakukannya lagi semenjak diomeli oleh Eomma.  
Aku tiba paling pertama di kelas. Dan karena masih mengantuk, aku memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak di bangkuku. Biasanya saat aku tertidur, Soobin akan membangunkanku dengan bar-barnya... jadi aku tidak terlalu khawatir. Tetapi sekarang bukan Soobin yang membangunkanku, melainkan suara riuh anak – anak di kelas. Kupaksa mataku terbuka dan kucek jam tanganku, pukul 7 pagi. Kelas belum mulai. Aku pikir seisi kelas menertawaiku karena tertidur saat ssaem datang, makanya aku panik. Ternyata bukan itu alasan kehebohan anak-anak.   
Mereka asyik berdiri di depan jendela sambil bercakap-cakap heboh, karena aku duduk tepat di samping jendela aku tak perlu berdiri dan bergabung bersama mereka. Aku cukup mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela dan melihat ke bawah. Dan disanalah dia. Obyek yang membuat anak – anak heboh, yang ternyata bukan obyek melainkan Han Yuri di depan gerbang sekolah, ia diantar ke sekolah dengan mobil oleh gadis pirang yang kemarin aku lihat bersamanya di Lotte World.  
And here we go again, seperti dejavu... dadaku kembali diisi dengan kesesakan yang nyata.   
“Ahh nugunnde? yeppodaaa! apa dia pacar Yuri?”  
“Yeoja chingu? aniyaaa! palingan gadis itu ingin pdkt, dan Yuri akan menolaknya lagi secara halus”  
“Geundae bagaimana kalau gadis ini berbeda! lihat saja dia! wanjeon cheonsa ! real !”  
“Kalau benar begitu mereka seperti pasangan puteri dan pangeran! Kiyeowooo”  
“Aaaah ipponeee! jadi iri!”  
“Heol! hyeokssiii... apakah ia trainee idol juga?”  
“Maja ! maja! pasti calon idol ! daebak! vibe trainee memang beda ya”  
Begitulah timpalan-timpalan yang kudengar dari para penggosip di kelas. Lucunya mereka kebanyakan lelaki. Tukang gosip itu tidak memandang gender.  
Telingaku terasa panas, kupegang dadaku dan kurasakan detak jantungku terpacu dengan debaran yang tidak beraturan. Wajahku terasa mati rasa, dan aku tidak bisa merasakan tanganku yang tengah berkeringat dingin dan tremor dengan baik, seperti kebas. Aku ingat aku pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya saat aku di kamar mandi, dan saat aku memeriksakan tekanan darahku (noona memaksaku, karena aku keras kepala dan yakin bahwa aku masih muda dan tak mungkin menderita tekanan darah abnormal), ternyata tekanan darahku menyentuh angka 148 dan itu sangat tinggi dari batas normal. Untung saja aku tidak jatuh di kamar mandi, dan aku baru ingat aku mengalami serangan tekanan itu sehabis meminum kopi hitam.  
Oleh karena itu, aku yakin tekanan darahku sedang naik drastis sekarang. Sial mengapa harus di sekolah. Aku juga baru ingat, kita tidak boleh tidur di pagi hari karena memicu naiknya tekanan darah. Dan aku baru saja menyaksikan sesuatu yang tak ingin kusaksikan, aku rasa itu semua memicu penyakitku kambuh. Dahulu aku tak sampai dirawat di rumah sakit, dan aku tak ingin dirawat juga sekarang, karena sebentar lagi ujian semester. Sial sial sial. Ataukah ini yang disebut dengan serangan kepanikan? rasanya menyakitkan sekali, hingga aku juga sulit bernafas.   
“Ya! Wae geurae? gwencana?” Soobin yang baru datang langsung memapah badanku.  
“Soobin tolong antar aku pulang. Aku ingin pulang sekarang. Jebal” ucapku dengan sisa – sisa kekuatanku.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebenarnya chapter ini udah lama aku post di Wattpad, tapi kurang banget feedback-nya jadi aku rada malas buat update disini dan update chapter baru juga. Tapi aku udah terlanjur commit untuk nyelesein cerita ini meskipun masih butuh waktu lama.


	10. Cicatrize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roda hidup terus berputar. Begitupun dengan Han Yuki dan kegundahannya. Awalnya semua baik - baik saja. Namun hidup tidak akan seru bila semua baik - baik saja.

Senin, 22 Juli 2018.  
Tak terasa sudah hampir seminggu aku stay di Gwangju, dari hari selasa minggu lalu dan baru pulang di hari minggu kemarin. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Seoul sejenak setelah memeriksakan diriku ke dokter (pada hari senin saat aku mendapatkan serangan), dan dugaanku benar. Aku menderita anxiety attack dan akibatnya aku juga menderita serangan tekanan darah tinggi yang membutuhkan terapi psikologis. Jadi aku menenangkan diri di Gwangju, jauh dari rutinitasku. Disana aku mendapatkan terapi dari psikolog dan merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang.   
Selama di Gwangju, aku tinggal di rumah Yeosang dan Yeonjun. Samchoon dan Ahjummaku menyambut dan merawatku dengan baik, kedua sepupuku juga. Yeonjun tidak merecokiku kali ini, sebaliknya ia selalu memberiku semangat, bahkan membacakanku cerita saat aku tidak bisa tidur (padahal aku tidak minta), ia berkata “Yuki-ssi telah sering menemaniku membaca dan menonton Pororo. Kini giliranku untuk membalas kebaikannya” dia mengatakannya dengan aksen Gwangjunya yang kental, yang membuatnya terlihat makin lucu.  
Dan hari ini kuputuskan untuk kembali masuk sekolah, untung saja aku masih bisa mengejar ketertinggalanku selama absen (Tuhan memberkati Soobin akan kebaikannya selalu mengirimiku materi sekolah tiap harinya lewat email), sehingga hari ini aku bisa melewati ujian semester hari pertama dengan lancar.  
Aku dan Soobin sedang berjalan menuju pintu masuk kedai Hotteok langgananku. Saat aku melihat dari jendela kedai, sosok Yuri dan circle-nya yang sedang asyik makan disana. Ada yang mendesir di dadaku. Ottokanya.... seharian ini aku sudah menghindari Yuri dan teman – temannya, baik itu di cafetaria, koridor, maupun di halaman sekolah. Aku sedang ingin menjauhi mereka. Dan aku tak ingin keinginanku itu patah sekarang.  
“Waeyo? kenapa kau berhenti mendadak?” Soobin otomatis bertanya lalu mengikuti lirikan mataku ke jendela kedai.  
“Soobin-ah kita ke Convenience Store saja, kaja!” ucapku kemudian sambil menarik tangan Soobin cepat.  
Sementara itu Soobin memprotes sambil melotot padaku, tetapi ia tetap mengikuti langkahku menjauhi kedai itu, “Ya ! Cankamman! na ara ! pasti ini soal menu baru disini, kau masih tidak suka wortel kan?! maja?! ya! kojjimallagoo!” cerocosnya.  
“Eoh! geundae, jigeum tarawa ppalli !” ucapku akhirnya.  
“Arracchi imma! tapi jelaskan aku segalanya sebentar!” timpalnya.  
***  
Kami membeli banyak sekali makanan dan minuman, segala stressku kulimpahkan pada makanan. Aku sampai tidak menyadari keranjang belanjaanku sudah penuh. Makanan memang selalu ada disaat aku terpuruk. Begitupun dengan Soobin. 2 hal itu adalah senjata utamaku. Terima kasih Tuhan telah menciptakan keduanya.  
“Ahoy! bisa jelaskan sekarang? kau berakting sangat aneh tadi. Kau tahu itu kan? apakah benar tebakanku? karena menu?” Soobin yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikanku memasukkan makanan dan minuman ke mulutku mulai menuntut janji penjelasanku tadi.  
Aku mendongak. Sial. Aku hampir lupa. Makanan membuatku lupa segalanya.  
“Ah kabang! kabang odiii?” aku berakting panik sambil mencari tasku.  
“Itu di kursi disebelahmu. Sekarang dimana penjelasanku?” Soobin menaikkan alisnya menyelidik.  
“Aaaaahh goyangiiii ! kiyoooo! ah ada anjing juga ! kangajiiii odigaa?” aku berlagak bodoh sambil melihat ke bawah meja.  
“Tidak ada kucing dan anjing dibawah meja. MANA PENJELASANKU?” Soobin mulai melotot.  
Aku lupa. Soobin tidak bodoh. Tidak sepertiku.  
“Oh... sebenarnya tadi ada seseorang yang aku lihat disana” jawabku singkat sambil melanjutkan mengunyah onigiriku.  
“Sepertinya aku sangat mengenal seseorang itu” Soobin berjalan menuju microwave kemudian mengambil roppoki-nya.  
“Ya seseorang yang namanya selalu kuceritakan padamu sampai akupun menanyakan kewarasanku”  
“Kau memang tidak waras. Terkadang. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?” tanyanya cepat karena aku hampir melemparinya dengan sumpit.  
“Well geunyang... aku sudah memblok-nya di Instagram dan juga memblok kontak-nya” jawabku sambil berpura-pura mataku gatal, jadi aku menguceknya dengan tangan. Aku tak mau melihat wajahnya. Aku tahu ia akan mengamuk.  
“YAAAAAA !!! PABO!!!” Ia berbicara keras-keras sambil berdiri dan mengguncang tubuhku.  
“Uhm Ara! Arrasseo! Majaaa ! Na Pabonni !!!” aku mengakui ketololanku dengan ikhlas.  
“Mengapa kau harus melakukan hal yang tak perlu? seharusnya kalian bicara baik – baik. Aku sudah memberitahumu berkali-kali kalau selama kau absen, Yuri selalu mencarimu di kelas. Dia selalu menanyakan keadaanmu. Jadi itu sebabnya ia tambah khawatir karena kau membloknya juga. AH JINJJA HAN YUKI! LARI DARINYA BUKAN PENYELESAIAN” Soobin mengomel dengan kecepatan rapper show me the money.   
Aku menghela nafas, “Semua sudah terlambat. Dia pasti sudah tahu aku membloknya. Lagipula aku memang sudah mantap agar perasaan ini berakhir. Lagian apa yang aku harapkan dari perasaan tidak jelas ini? dia sudah jelas sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis. Dan aku harusnya sudah paham dengan tempatku. Aku ini laki-laki dan dia juga laki-laki. Uriga Namjayaa. We’re not going anywhere. We have no future. Mirai eobseo! Perasaan ini hanya sebatas perasaan semu yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Perasaan tak bernama yang harusnya lenyap”  
Soobin menatapku sambil menyipitkan matanya, jelas dia sangat marah sekarang.  
“Perasaan itu punya nama. Namanya Cinta. Jangan pernah kau ragukan itu”  
Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, rasanya aku ingin menampar wajahku sendiri.  
***  
Aku pikir setelah perdebatanku dengan Soobin, kami akan tidak saling berbicara. Tapi aku tahu Soobin bukan orang seperti itu. Ia mengantarku sampai pulang, katanya untuk memastikan aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Aku hampir saja menggigit tangannya saat ia bertingkah jadi bodyguard-ku dengan merengtangkan tangannya selama aku berjalan untuk melindungi. Ya!!! aku tak selemah itu. AKU INI LAKI-LAKI... Aish.  
Aku melempar badanku ke kasur dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. Aku tengkurap lumayan lama sambil menenggelamkan wajahku ke bantal. Beberapa hari ini lumayan berat. Stress. Sakit. Dan beban ujian semester. Aku harap aku bisa kabur ke tempat baru dimana tak ada yang kenal namaku.   
Setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, aku baru mengerti. Alasan aku sangat menghindari dirinya setelah melihat Yuri dengan seorang gadis adalah bukan karena cemburu semata. Tetapi aku sadar akan kenyataan hidup. Aku dan Yuri tak mungkin bersama. Kami sesama lelaki. Aku seharusnya dari dulu menyadari hal ini sebelum tenggelam terlalu dalam di perasaan ini. Aku seharusnya mendisiplinkan diriku agar tidak terlarut dalam cinta yang salah.  
Aku baru saja hampir tertidur saat kurasakan seseorang melempar badannya kesampingku, aku nyaris menyumpah serapah. Maksudku, ini kamarku. DAN AKU SEDANG INGIN SENDIRI.  
Segera kubalikkan badanku, dan menemukan sepupuku Yeosang menggulingkan badannya lalu membungkus badannya dengan selimut seperti kepompong. Rasanya ingin kumaki dirinya karena telah merusak quality timeku untuk kedua kalinya, namun aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak mood untuk marah-marah, aku terlalu lemas untuk itu.  
Yeosang ikut pulang ke Seoul bersamaku karena sekalian ingin menghadiri acara reuni SD-nya di Seoul. Acaranya sendiri akan berlangsung sebentar malam. Hah sungguh hebat. Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat wajah teman Sekolah Dasarku.  
Kubiarkan Yeosang mengulat disebelahku, biarpun kumarahi dia akan tetap seperti itu.   
Yeosang kembali membuatku terkejut karena ia tiba-tiba saja membuka selimutnya dan merangsek mendekatiku. ANAK INI KENAPA LAGI?!  
“YUKI-AH ! TEMANI AKU KE REUNI BESOK YA!” Teriaknya dengan suara khasnya yang melengking.  
Argh kenapa sih tiap anak ini masuk ke kamarku, ia selalu saja mengajakku ke suatu tempat.   
“NAEGA WAE?” aku menyolot.  
“Well, aku tidak begitu mengenal Seoul dan – ”   
“Ya Yeosang-ah! kau tinggal di Seoul selama 6 tahun”  
“Geundae, itu kan sudah lama sekali. Seoul pasti berubah. Geuraechi?”  
Aku mengangguk frustasi.  
“Dan kau butuh bertemu orang – orang baru. Siapa tahu saja kau akan merasa jauh lebih baik saat berada di suasana baru” sarannya.  
Aku mengangguk lagi. Kali ini tanpa perlawanan. Tak ada salahnya mengikuti sarannya. Walau aku sudah tahu kalau diriku ini benci tempat ramai. Tapi kali ini aku coba lagi saja.  
***  
Acara Reuni SD Yeosang berlangsung di aula SD nya dulu di daerah Hongdae. Baru kali ini aku mengunjungi sekolah itu. Aku awalnya ingin bersekolah di sekolah ini dulu, namun tidak jadi karena Eomma ingin aku bersekolah di sekolah yang lebih dekat dari rumah. Menurutku hal itu bagus juga, karena bila aku bersekolah disini juga, Yeosang pasti akan sering mengajakku bolos.  
Aula sangat ramai dengan wajah-wajah yang tak kukenali. Aku memutuskan untuk menikmati makanan di sudut ruangan yang remang dan tidak banyak didatangi orang. Aku sekali lagi makan banyak sekali. Kunikmati aneka hidangan yang ada di prasmanan hingga aku hampir tak bisa menghitung berapa jumlah cake yang sudah kukunyah. Well i’m here for the food. The perks of being a wallflower mood.  
“Ya! Ottae? kau menikmati pestanya?” Yeosang datang menengokku setelah ia sibuk bersosialisasi dengan teman – teman lamanya.   
Aku mengangguk dengan mulut masih penuh.   
Yeosang terbahak melihat reaksiku, “Ah ngomong-ngomong ada teman sekelasku yang dulunya biasa saja, bahkan ia tidak mau bergaul dengan siapapun. Tapi sekarang ia jadi trainee idol ! keren bukan? lulusan sekolahku memang luar biasa haha. Oh itu dia disana!”  
Tangannya menunjuk pada sosok yang dikerumuni oleh orang – orang di dekat air mancur cokelat, awalnya aku tak dapat melihat sosoknya karena ia tenggelam di antara kerumunan itu. Rupanya ia sedang duduk dan memberi tanda tangan, baru setelah ia berdiri tegak. Aku akhirnya melihat sosoknya.  
Dan firasatku benar. Ia adalah sosok yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpiku akhir – akhir ini. Ia membuatku resah dan rindu pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku selalu berusaha menghindarinya, namun takdir berkata lain. Kami di pertemukan lagi disini.  
“Han Yuri...” mulutku tanpa sadar mengucapkan namanya. Bahkan saat mengucapkan namanya, jantungku merespons dengan cepatnya, berdegup seperti kesetanan.  
“Eoh? kau mengenalnya juga? hyeokkshi Uri Han Yuri sudah terkenal seKorea” Yeosang berucap riang dengan senyum bangga.  
Aku menggeleng lemah, “dia teman sekolahku”   
“Hah?! jinjja?! ah matta ! bisa-bisanya aku lupa dimana kau bersekolah! sepupu macam apa aku ini ! woah daebak! teman sekolahmu idol ! solsikii dia ulzzang lho” ia berucap heboh sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku.  
“Sebenarnya aku melihatnya di lotteworld kemarin...”  
“HEH? Lotteworld? yang kita bareng itu? kok aku tidak melihatnya?” ia bertambah heboh.  
Aku ingin menjawab dengan “KARENA KAU TERLALU SIBUK DENGAN CHURROS-MU” namun aku kehilangan kekuatanku karena mendadak aku melihat Han Yuri berjalan kearah kami.  
Sial. Aku belum siap. MENGAPA DIA SELALU BEGINI?! SELALU MEMBUATKU SALAH TINGKAH.  
“Ya Yeosang, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?” aku bertanya buru-buru  
“ne ne ! sebenarnya aku bohong tentang takut tersesat karena aku hanya ingin kau bersosialisasi dan- ”  
“Aku pulang duluan ya, ada yang harus kuurus” aku memotong ucapannya dan segera buru-buru ingin angkat kaki dari aula.  
“Ye yee kangdongnim, Algesseumnidaa” Yeosang menjawab santai.  
Tetapi baru setengah jalan aku menuju ke pintu aula, seseorang menepuk pundakku dan aku tak perlu repot-repot berbalik untuk melihat dia siapa.  
“Aku tak tahu kalau kita bersekolah di SD yang sama” ia bertanya dengan suaranya yang ceria.  
Aku tak menjawab. Hanya berhenti dan membeku.  
“Mau kuantar pulang? aku kesini dengan sepeda motor” tawarnya.  
Aku menggeleng, masih bergeming. Rasanya aku benci sekali pada diriku, aku tak memiliki nyali untuk melihat wajahnya. Ia pasti sudah mengcap aku sebagai orang aneh yang menghilang tanpa sebab.  
“Tapi ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Karena sepertinya kalau bukan sekarang akan sulit untuk bertemu dan berbicara denganmu lagi. Kau terasa jauh”  
Ucapannya membuatku kian merasa tidak enak. Aku benar-benar menempatkan posisiku sebagai sosok yang salah disini. Tiba-tiba menjauh tanpa alasan jelas dan meng-ghostingnya dengan kejam. I’m the worst and i don’t deserve him.  
Lalu kuteringat dengan nasihat Soobin, “lari darinya bukanlah penyelesaian”. Baiklah mari kita selesaikan.  
***  
Aku kemudian berada di atas sepeda motor, digonceng Han Yuri. Bahkan di keadaan yang awkward ini pun tubuh dan pikiranku masih merespons dengan perasaan gugup. Bahkan aku tak berhak untuk merasakan itu. Aku seharusnya berhenti merasakan apa-apa. Aku harusnya jadi patung saja.  
Han Yuri mendadak berhenti. Belum, aku belum sampai di rumah. Sekarang kami berhenti di Tepi sungai Han. Tempat yang kami kunjungi di kali pertama kami pergi berdua. Aku tak perlu di aba-aba untuk turun, aku langsung sadar diri, melepas helm,dan turun duluan.  
“Kamu sudah baikan? katanya kamu sakit?” Ia bertanya sambil memarkirkan motornya.  
Aku yang menggerakkan tumitku ke tanah karena canggung sontak berhenti. “Ehh iya aku sudah membaik” jawabku kemudian.  
Ia mengangguk cepat. “Syukurlah”  
Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke pinggiran sungai dan aku pun mengikutinya. Kami berjalan di sepanjang sungai selama beberapa menit dalam hening. Diatas motor tadi juga begini. Jadi tidak ada bedanya.  
Lampu-lampu di kota Seoul berkerlap-kerlip di kejauhan. Berpadu dengan bintang – bintang dilangit yang berkedip dengan syahdunya. Mereka semua menyaksikan kami berjalan di bawah langit dengan beban yang masing – masing kami pikul. Dalam diam kami membeku, yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki kami saja yang berkolaborasi dengan keramaian di sungai Han. Suasana yang romantis. Tetapi sekarang hatiku gundah.  
“Yuri, sepertinya memang lebih baik begini” aku membuka obrolan. Berusaha memecah kesunyian yang hanya kami berdua yang bisa rasakan di tempat seramai itu.  
“Begini itu seperti apa? Yuki aku salah apa? mengapa kau menarik diri?” Yuri berhenti berjalan, ia membalikkan badannya ke arahku. Badannya menggigil. Entah karena kedinginan ataukah karena emosi yang ia rasakan.  
Aku berusaha menghindari kontak mata, namun ia terus mengikuti arah pandangku. Kemanapun aku menatap, ia menggerakkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku.  
“Karena kita sesama lelaki, Yuri... ini tidak benar”  
“Jadi yang benar seperti apa? kita harus mengubur perasaan kita?. Dan membuatnya menggantung dan terkatung-katung tanpa sebab, begitukah?”  
Aku ikut menggigil, sekarang aku mengerti rasanya. Rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya.  
“Itu yang terbaik...”  
Yuri menggeleng cepat, “Tidak... ini buruk. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Yuki jangan begini. Jebal.”  
“Mianhae ... aku harus pergi” kuambil langkah kaki yang besar kemudian lari meninggalkannya di telan keramaian lalu lalang orang.  
Aku masih sempat mendengar Yuri berucap, “Kajima, Wae ireoke? Haljima”  
Tapi aku berusaha mengubur semua ekspresi sedih dan kata-katanya di malam yang dingin ini dalam memori terdalamku. Aku sungguh berubah menjadi sosok antagonis hari ini.... Aku bahkan tega meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terluka. Ia pantas dengan yang lebih baik. Jinjja Nomuhae.... Sireo.... aku benci diriku.  
Di dalam taksi aku berusaha mengontrol ledakan emosi yang kurasakan, kutarik kasper hoodieku hingga menutupi seluruh wajahku. Dan dalam sana aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menangis tanpa suara. Hanya ada air mata dan bibir yang melafalkan namanya dalam diam.  
Di Sungai Han kami pertama menghabiskan waktu dalam suka cita, dan di Sungai Han pula aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya dalam duka cita.   
Mungkin aku terlalu teramat jatuh padanya. Hingga rasanya aku tak pernah merasa pantas bersamanya. The insecurity and the doubts win again. And i created it all by myself to destroy me.  
So this it. My first heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini terlalu teramat menyakitkan  makanya aku mager sekali melanjutkannya. Terlalu banyak energi negatif and it affects me mentally. I hate Han Yuki sometimes but i can’t hate him too much since he represents myself. tbh.   
> Love, A.S.E

**Author's Note:**

> Ide cerita ini spontan aku dapatkan disaat baru ingin tidur. Ya, aku selalu mendapatkan ide cerita saat tengah malam. Dan aku pun di buat tidak bisa tidur karenanya. Jadi kuputuskan langsung bangun dan menulis kerangka cerita lengkap disertai plot perchapter. Dan taraaaa... aku berhasil menyelesaikan kerangkanya hingga selesai. Tinggal dikelola menjadi bentuk naskah.
> 
> Semoga kalian suka dengan tulisan baruku ini. Aku mencoba bereskperimen dengan menggunakan tokoh utama lelaki ditambah dengan setting cerita baru yaitu di Korea Selatan hahaha. No spoiler untuk chapter berikutnya karena Han Yuki adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka isi jurnalnya disebarluaskan sebelum waktunya. Ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memberitahu kita semua, ya benar Han Yuki memang serumit itu. Untung saja Soobin, temannya satu-satunya adalah orang yang penyabar hahaha.
> 
> Sampai Jumpa lagi !!! oh jangan lupa mampir di tulisanku yang lain, di wattpad : fhyfierfianne  
> Aku sengaja mengupdate ceritaku di AO3 karena di wattpad kurang diminati pembaca haha. Cheers!


End file.
